Wilba quotes
This page lists Wilba's quotes, which are spoken when the player examines an in-game object, or during certain in-game events. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. Wilba Tools Base Game * Axe- "IT CLEAV'TH TREES A-TWAIN." * Luxury Axe- "TIS AXE O' SHINY." * Shovel- "WILBA DIG'TH IT." * Regal Shovel- "TIS BIG SHOVEL O' SHINY." * Pickaxe- "TIS AXE WITH POINTY PARTS." * Opulent Pickaxe- "TIS PICKAXE O' SHINY." * Razor- "FOR HAIR ON'ST CHINNY CHIN CHIN." * Hammer- "WILBA CAN'ST SMASH NOW!" * Pitchfork- "TIS BIG FORK." * Feather Pencil- "WILBA CANST DRAWETH WITH A BIRDY THING" * Brush- "'TIS BRUSH FOR THE HAIRY BACK BEASTIES" * Saddle- "'TIS SEAT FOR HAIRY BACK RIDE" * War Saddle- "'TIS COMFY SEAT FOR HAIRY BACK RIDE" * Glossamer Saddle- "'TIS SEAT FOR ZOOMY HAIRY BACK RIDE" * Saddlehorn- "TAKETH OFF THE HAIRY BACK SEATS" * Salt Lick- "'TIS BIG BLOCK O' SALT" * Salt Lick (burning)- " * Salt Lick (burnt)- " Shipwrecked * Machete- "YON SLASHY TOOL." * Luxury Machete- "TIS SHINY TOOL O' SLASHINGS." Hamlet * Shears- "FOR THE CUTTINGS OF THE SHRUBS." Lights Base Game * Campfire (upon being built and normal)- "'TIS FWOOSHING" * Fire Pit (upon being built)- "TIS GOOD FWOOSHINGS!" * Campfire (high)- "HATH TOO MUCH FWOOSHINGS!" * Fire Pit (high)- "IT DOTH FWOOSH TOO MUCH, METHINKS" * Fire Pit (normal)- "'TIS GOOD FWOOSHINGS!" * Campfire and Fire Pit (low)- "'TIS NAUGHT ENOUGH FWOOSHINGS!" * Campfire and Fire Pit (embers)- "'TIS TEENIE FWOOSHINGS" * Campfire and Fire Pit (out)- "WHEREFORE ART THOU, FWOOSHINGS?" * Torch- "'TIS FWOOSH STICK" * Miner Hat- "WILBA HEAD BE ILLUMIN'D" * Pumpkin Lantern- "CAN'ST WILBA EAT-ETH STILL?" * Lantern- "A LIGHT WHAT WILBA CAN'ST HOLDETH" Reign of Giants * Endothermic Fire- "'TIS COLD FWOOSHINGS!" * Endothermic Fire Pit (upon being built and normal)- "'TIS COLD FWOOSHING" * Endothermic Fire (high)- "IT DOTH COLD FWOOSH TOO MUCH, METHINKS!" * Endothermic Fire Pit (high)- "IT DOTH COLD FWOOSH TOO MUCH, METHINKS" * Endothermic Fire (normal)- "'TIS COLD FWOOSHINGS" * Endothermic Fire (low)- "WILBA NEED'ST MORE COLD FWOOSHINGS!" * Endothermic Fire Pit (low)- "'TIS NAUGHT ENOUGH COLD FWOOSHINGS" * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (embers)- "'TIS TEENIE COLD FWOOSHINGS" * Endothermic Fire (out)- "WHEREFORE ART THOU, COLD FWOOSHINGS?" * Endothermic Fire Pit (out)- "WHEREFORE ART THOU, COLD FWOOSHING?" * Moggles- "A MOLE 'PON WILBA'S HEAD" Shipwrecked * Chiminea (all stages)- "FOR FWOOSHINGS O' THE SEA" * Bottle Lantern- "BOTTL'DED SHINIES" * Boat Torch- "WHAT LIGHT!" * Boat Lantern- "LIGHT O' THE BOATS" * Obsidian Fire Pit (upon being built) and Buoyant Chiminea (normal)- "'TIS GOOD FWOOSHINGS" * Obsidian Fire Pit (high)- "DOTH FWOOSH TOO MUCH, METHINKS" * Obsidian Fire Pit (normal)- "'TIS GOOD FWOOSHINGS!" * Obsidian Fire Pit and Buoyant Chiminea (low)- "'TIS NAUGHT ENOUGH FWOOSHINGS" * Obsidian Fire Pit and Buoyant Chiminea (embers)- "'TIS TEENIE FWOOSHINGS" * Obsidian Fire Pit and Buoyant Chiminea (out)- "WHEREFORE ART THOU, FWOOSHINGS?" * Tar Lamp- "WILBA CAN'ST CARRY THE FWOOSH" * Buoyant Chiminea (upon being built)- "MAKETH THE FWOOSH ON THE WATER" * Buoyant Chiminea (high)- "IT DOTH FWOOSH TOO MUCH!" Hamlet * Cork Candle Hat- "ON, ON, BRIEF CANDLE!" * Cowl- "UNEASY LIES THE HEAD THAT WEARS THE FLYING RAT." Survival Base Game * Backpack- "A SACK FOR YONDER WAND'RING" * Piggyback- "'TIS SUCH AS THING WILBA MADE ON" * Bird Trap- "WILBA CAN'ST ENTRAPETH BIRDIES" * Bug Net- "WILBA CATCH'TH BUGS" * Fishing Rod- "'TIS FISHY STICK" * Straw Roll- "'TIS STUFFS DREAMS ARE MADE ON" * Fur Roll- "'TIS FOR SNUGGLING" * Tent- "WILBA SLEEP 'NEATH THE STARS" * Trap- "FOR ENTRAPPINGS CRITTERS" * Honey Poultice- "MAKETH WILBA BOO-BOOS FEEL'ST BETTER" * Healing Salve- "DOTH MAKETH WILBA BOO-BOOS BETTER" * Umbrella- "A PROPER LADY IS WILBA" * Compass- ** N- "NORTH" ** S- "SOUTH" ** E- "EAST" ** W- "WEST" ** NE- "NORTHEAST" ** SE- "SOUTHEAST" ** NW- "NORTHWEST" ** SW- "SOUTHWEST" * Compass (generic)- "WILBA KNOW'ST NAUGHT" * Compass (broken)- "MINE COMPASS 'TIS UNCOMPASS'D" * Bundling Wrap- "'TIS FOR THE WRAPPING O' WILBA STUFFS" * Bundling Wrap (no items, unable to bundle)- " * Bundled Supplies- "'TIS A PACK O' WILBA STUFFS" Reign of Giants * Insulated Pack- "'TIS VERY LIKE THE WINTER" * Luxury Fan- "WILBA HATH FANCY FAN" * Siesta Lean-to- "FOR NAPPING WITHIN" * Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep)- "'TIS NAUGHT NIGHT-NIGHT TIMES" * Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- "WILBA NAUGHT SLEEPIES NOW!" * Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- "WILBA NEEDS FEED BELLIES FIRST" * Siesta Lean-to (in cave)- "WILBA SLEEP'ST NAUGHT IN CAVE" * Tent (overheating)- " * Tent (burnt)- "'TIS FWOOSHED" * Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- "NAPPY BED 'TIS FWOOSHED" * Thermal Stone- "'TIS WEIRD ROCK" * Thermal Stone (frozen)- "'TIS ICY FROZ'DEN" * Thermal Stone (cold)- "'TIS COLD" * Thermal Stone (warm)- "'TIS WARM" * Thermal Stone (hot)- "TIS FWOOSHIE HOT!" * Pretty Parasol- "IT KEEP'TH WILBA DRY" Shipwrecked * Thatch Pack- "'TIS A TINY SACK FOR WILBA STUFFS" * Booty Bag- "'TIS A PIRATOUS SACK" * Sea Sack- "'TIS A BURDEN SACK" * Tropical Fan- "WILBA HATH FANCY FAN" * Silly Monkey Ball- "'TIS PLAYTHING O' THE LITTLE UNPIG" * Tropical Parasol- "WILBA STAY'TH DRY 'NEATH" * Anti Venom- "GOOD FOR WILBA BOO BOOS" * Palm Leaf Hut- "'TIS A HOME O' BIG LEAFS" * Palm Leaf Hut (burning)- " * Palm Leaf Hut (burnt)- " Hamlet * Bug B'Gone- "IT KILLETH THE TEENY BUGS." * Bird Whistle- "WILBA SING LIKE BIRDIES I' THE CAGE" Food Base Game * Crock Pot (empty)- "IT MOCKS WILBA WITH EMPTINESS" * Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "WILBA BE PATIENT" * Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "T'WILL BE DONE SHORTLY" * Crock Pot (finished)- "FOOD BE THE FOOD OF LOVE!" * Crock Pot (failed to add item)- "IT DOST NAUGHT GO'ST THERE" * Bee Box- "A HOUSE OF YUM YUM MAKERS" * Bee Box (no honey)- "NOTHINGS CAN COME OF NOTHINGS!" * Bee Box (some honey)- "HAVE MORE THAN THOU SHOWEST?" * Bee Box (full of honey)- "YUMS BY ANY OTHER NAMES" * Farm- "'TIS FOR MAKINGS FOODS" * Farm (growing)- "IT MAKE'TH FOOD" * Basic Farm (finished)- " * Improved Farm (finished)- " * Farm (needs fertilizer)- "IN NEED OF PLOPS" * Ice Box- "'TIS BRRR BOX" * Drying Rack- "'TIS FOR THE DRYING OF YON MEATS" * Drying Rack (drying)- "DRYING DOST TAKETH TOO MUCH TIMES" * Drying Rack (finished)- "'TIS DRY MEATS FOR WILBA EATS" Reign of Giants * Crock Pot, Bee Box, and Basic and Improved Farm (burnt)- "'TIS FWOOSHED" * Drying Rack (drying in rain)- "IT TOO MUCH I' THE RAINS" * Drying Rack (burnt)- "'TIS TOO DRY FOR EATINGS" * Bucket-o-poop- "'TIS PLOPS" Shipwrecked * Mussel Stick- "INSHELL'D MEAT O' THE STICK" * Mussel Bed- "INSHELL'D MEAT SLEEPETH YONDER" * Fish Farm (empty)- "WHEREFORE LITTLE FISHY?" * Fish Farm (growing)- "YON FARM DOTH FISHIES WITHIN" * Fish Farm (one fish)- "'TIS ONE FISHY" * Fish Farm (two fish)- "'TIS TWO FISHY" * Fish Farm (three fish)- "'TIS RED FISHY" * Fish Farm (four fish)- "'TIS BLUE FISHY" Hamlet * Sprinkler- "TIS DRINKIES FOR WILBA FOODS." Science Base Game * Science Machine- "WILBA AM SO SMART" * Alchemy Engine- "WILBA AM HATH BIG'TH BRAIN" * Thermal Measurer- "'TIS HOT? 'TIS COLD?" * Rainometer- "YOU RAIN COME'TH?" * Lightning Rod- "'TIS BIG METAL STICK" * Lightning Rod (charged)- "'TIS SPARKY STICK" * Gunpowder- "GO'ST BOOM!" Reign of Giants * Science Machine, Alchemy Engine, Thermal Measurer, and Rainometer (burnt)- "'TIS FWOOSHED" * Ice Flingomatic (off)- "'TIS EMPTY" * Ice Flingomatic (on)- "'TIS FULL" * Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- "'TIS NEEDING FUELS" * Electrical Doodad- "ALL THAT GLITTERS IS'T GOLD?" Shipwrecked * Sea Lab- "WILBA AM HATH BIG-ETH BRAIN" * Ice Maker 3000 (empty)- "'TIS A MAKER O' ICE" * Ice Maker 3000 (high)- "'TIS LOTS O' ICE TO BE MADE" * Ice Maker 3000 (medium)- "'TIS A MAKER O' ICE" * Ice Maker 3000 (low)- "'TIS NAUGHT MUCH FUEL LEFT" * Ice Maker 3000 (very low)- "'TIS BUT THE TEENIEST OF FUEL LEFT" * Ice Maker 3000 (out)- "WHEREFORE ART MINE FUEL?" * Quacken Drill- "IT PUNCHETH THE GROUND" Hamlet * Smelter- "TIS FWOOSHY MACHINES." * Oscillating Fan- "BLOW WINDS!" Exclusive to PS4 * Accomploshrine- "WILBA HATH SENSE OF ACCOMPLISHMENT!" Fight Base Game * Spear- "WILBA SHAKETH THIS SPEAR" * Ham Bat- "'TIS WEAPON 'O PIG BUTT" * Boomerang- "RETURN YOU THITHER?" * Boomerang (hit self)- "RETURN-ETH STICK" * Blow Dart- "WILBA BLOW LIKE'ST WIND" * Sleep Dart- "'TIS A DREAMIES DART" * Fire Dart- "'TIS A FWOOSHIES DART" * Football Helmet- "WILBA WEAR'ST PIG BUTT" * Grass Suit- "'TIS ARMOR MADE OF GROUND BITS" * Log Suit- "'TIS ARMOR MADE OF TREE BITS" * Marble Suit- "'TIS ARMOR MADE OF ROCK BITS" * Bee Mine- "'TIS EXPLOD'TH WITH BEES" * Tooth Trap- "'TIS ENTRAPPING OUCHIES" Reign of Giants * Scalemail- "'TIS A FWOOSHING ARMOR" * Morning Star- "WILBA BRING'TH THE THUNDER" * Weather Pain- "MAKE'TH BIG WINDS" Shipwrecked * Poison Spear- "'TIS A POKEY STICK O' POISON" * Poison Dart- "FULL O' EMPOISONINGS" * Coconade- "IT DOST MAKETH THE BOOMS" * Coconade (lit)- "SOMETHING BOOMING THAT WAY GOES" * Spear Gun (empty), Spear Gun, Poison Spear Gun, and Obsidian Spear Gun- "IT LAUNCHETH FORTH THE POKEY STICKS" * Cutlass Supreme- "SWORD O' THE FISHIES" * Horned Helmet- "LOOKETH GOOD ON MINE HEAD" * Seashell Suit- "WILBA READY FOR SEA OF TROUBLES" * Limestone Suit- "HEAVY HANGETH THIS ARMOR" * Cactus Armor- "BY THE PRICKING OF MINE ARMOR" Hamlet * Halberd- "WILBA SHALL SLICE AND CHOP!" * Cork Bat- "WILBA MAKETH THE SMALLEST SMASHINGS" * Weevole Mantle- "ADVENTURE CLOTHES FROM ANNOYING BUGS." * Mant Mask- "WILBA WEAR'ST PIG BUTT" * Mant Suit- "WILBA AM MERELY PLAYER" * Fancy Helmet- "SHINY HAT DOTH PROTECTETH BRAINPAINS" * Tin Suit- "TO TAKE ARMS" * Blunderbuss- "FULL O' SOUND AND FURY" Structures Base Game * Birdcage- "WILBA WAS'T ENCAGE'D ONCE" * Birdcage (occupied)- "BIRDY MAKETH STUFFS FOR WILBA?" * Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "BIRDY KEEP STRANGE BED FEATHERS" * Pig House- "TOWN DOTH DIFFERENT FROM WILBA HOMESTEAD" * Pig House (occupied, lights on)- "WILBA FEEL'TH HOMESICK" * Pig House (occupied, lights off)- "WHYFORE NAUGHT SERVE WILBA?" * Rabbit Hutch- "'TIS NAUGHT A PIG HOUSE" * Wall (held)- "'TIS FOR WALL" * Hay Wall- "GOOD HAY, SWEET HAY" * Wood and Stone Wall- "WALL'S WELL THAT ENDS WELL" * Chest- "A BOX FOR'TH WILBA THINGS" * Sign- "IT SAYETH WORDS" * Potted Fern- "YAWNETH, 'TIS BORING PLANT" * Mini Sign (held)- "IT BELONGETH IN THE GROUND" * Mini Sign (empty)- "WILBA COULD MAKETH THE DRAWING ON'T" * Mini Sign (draw with no subject)- "WHATFORE WILBA DRAWETH?" * Mini Sign (drawn on)- "HATH THE PRETTY PICTURE" * Wood Fence (held)- "STUFFS TO MAKETH THE WOODEN'D CAGES" * Wood Fence- "A WOODEN'D CAGE FOR THE BEASTIES" * Wood Gate (held)- "STUFFS TO MAKETH THE WOODEN'D DOOR" * Wood Gate- "A DOOR O' THE WOODEN'D CAGE" Reign of Giants * Pig House, Rabbit Hutch, and Chest (burnt)- "'TIS FWOOSHED" * Wall (burnt)- "WALL 'TIS FWOOSHED" * Scaled Chest- "WILBA STUFF NAUGHT FWOOSH HENCE" * Sign (burnt)- "'TIS FWOOSH'D" Shipwrecked * Sand Castle- "LOOKETH OKAY TO MINE EYES" * Sand Castle (sand)- "WILBA MAKETH PALACE" * Wildbore House- "'TIS THE HOUSE OF WILDBORE" * Wildbore House (burning)- " * Wildbore House (burnt)- " * Prime Ape Hut- "IT HATH OFFEND'D WILBA NOSE" * Prime Ape Hut (burning)- " * Prime Ape Hut (burnt)- " * Limestone Wall (held)- "WILBA NEEDS BUILD'D IT" * Limestone Wall- "'TIS WALL" * Dragoon Den- "COME NOT 'TWEEN THE DRAGOON AND ITS WEIGHTS" * Sandbag (held)- "WILBA DOTH CARRY MUCH" * Sandbag- "IT HOLDETH BACK THE TIDE" * Seaworthy (Vanilla or ROG world)- "WILBA 'TIS HERE!" * Seaworthy (SW world)- "WILBA EXUENT" * Buoy- "'TIS A LIGHT O' FLOAT" * Sea Chest- "WILBA STUFFS CONTAINETH WITHIN" * Ballphin Palace- "HOUSE OF WATER'DED UNPIGS" * Sea Wall (held and placed)- "'TIS A WALL" Hamlet * Cork Barrel- "MINE TEENY TREASURE!" * Cork Barrel (burnt)- " Refine Base Game * Rope- "IS'T BIG STRINGS" * Boards- "'TIS WOOD" * Cut Stone- "LITTLE STONES MAKETH BIGGER STONES" * Papyrus- "WILBA CAN'ST BE POET NOW" * Purple Gem- "ALL THAT GLITTERS 'TIS GOLD" * Nightmare Fuel- "FUEL O' HEEBIE-GEEBIES" * Beeswax- "TO BEESWAX OR NOT TO BEESWAX" * Wax Paper- "'TIS PAPER O' THE WAX" Shipwrecked * Cloth- "'TIS THE FABRIC OF MINE FOLLY'" * Limestone- "YON LIME AND STONE" * Empty Bottle- "IT LACKS STUFFS" * Coral Nubbin- "'TIS EGG O' THE PRETTY WATER ROCKS" Hamlet * Claw Palm Sapling- "'TIS TENDER SAPLING" Magic Base Game * Meat Effigy- "IT GIVE'TH LIFES!" * Prestihatitator- "WILBA AM LIKE A WIZARD" * Shadow Manipulator- "WILBA HAVE'TH THE MAGICS" * Pan Flute- "FOR SOOTHE!" * Night Light- "WILBA LIKETH SHINY THING" * Night Armor- "'TIS ARMOR MADE OF NIGHTMARE BITS" * Dark Sword- "WILBA HATH SWORD O' EVILS!" * One-man Band- "WILBA PLAY'TH SWEET AIRS" * Bat Bat- "WILBA CAN'ST SMASHETH WITH IT" * Belt of Hunger- "MAKETH WILBA HAIRY AND SAFE" * Chilled Amulet- "'TIS CHILLY STONE" * Nightmare Amulet- "THERE BE METHOD IN'T" * Life Giving Amulet- "'TIS SPARKLY THING WHAT GIVETH LIFE!" * Fire Staff- "'TIS A FWOOSHIE STICK!" * Ice Staff- "'TIS A BUR-R-R STAFF" * Telelocator Staff- "IT GIVETH WILBA ZOOM LEGS" * Telelocator Focus and Socket (full)- "IT WORKETH!" * Telelocator Focus and Socket (missing gem)- "IS'T IN NEED OF SPARKLIES" Reign of Giants * Meat Effigy (burnt)- "'TIS FWOOSHED" * Prestihatitator (burnt)- "'TIS FWOOSHED" * Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- "'TIS FWOOSHED" * Old Bell- "DING-DONG, BELL" Shipwrecked * Piratihatitator- "HAT O' SCIENCE" * Piratihatitator (burnt)- "'TIS FWOOSH'D" * Dripple Pipes- "WILBA PLAY THE FOOD O' LOVE" Hamlet * Hogus Porkusator- "IT GIVETH WILBA SMARTS" * Hogus Porkusator (burnt)- " * Pugalisk Wand- "HATH THE TWINKLING OF AN EYE" * Skyworthy (Hamlet and non-Hamlet world)- "THAT WAY MADNESS LIES" * Living Artifact- "WILBA HATH GREATNESS THRUST 'PON HER!" * Root Trunk- "KEEPETH WILBA'S STUFF" * Vortex Cloak- "HATH MORE THAN IT SHOW'TH" Dress Base Game * Sewing Kit- "WILBA SEW WITH NAUGHT THUMBS" * Rabbit Earmuffs- "'TIS STYLISH HAT" * Straw Hat- "IT SHADOWS WILBA'S HEAD" * Beefalo Hat- "A HAT OF HAIRY BEASTIE" * Beekeeper Hat- "BEES NAUGHT STINGING WILBA NOW" * Feather Hat- "WILBA IS'T BIRD NOW. TWEET TWEET" * Winter Hat- "KEEP'TH SHIVERIES AWAY" * Top Hat- "WILBA MOST EXCELLENT FANCY" * Dapper Vest- "MAKETH WILBA LOOK'TH NICE" * Breezy Vest- "WILBA LIKETH VESTS" * Puffy Vest- "KEEPETH THY WINDS OUT" * Bush Hat- "THERE METHOD TO WILBA MADNESS" * Garland- "'TIS A PRETTY HAT" * Walking Cane- "MAKETH WILBA FLEET-FOOT'D" Reign of Giants * Cat Cap- "WILBA HAST KITTY FOR MINE HEAD" * Fashion Melon- "WILBA HEAD BE STICKY" * Ice Cube- "WILBA HATH COLD BRAINS" * Rain Coat- "IT KEEP'TH WILBA DRY" * Rain Hat- "WILBA STAY'TH DRY" * Summer Frest- "WILBA MUCH SEEN NOW!" * Floral Shirt- "'TIS WILBA CASUAL LOOK" * Eyebrella- "PLUCKED EYE GIVETH WILBA A DRY HEAD" * Hibearnation Vest- "'TIS FINE CLOTHS" Shipwrecked * Brain of Thought- "WILBA HATH SMARTS!" * Snakeskin Hat- "HATH A FASHION AND A FUNCTION" * Snakeskin Jacket- "'TIS MADE O' SLIMY UNPIG" * Blubber Suit- "TOO SOLID FLESH NAUGHT MELT" * Windbreaker- "IT BREAKETH WIND" * Tar Suit- "MOST EXCELLENT FANCY SUIT" * Particulate Purifier- "IT KEEPST OUT THE RANKNESS" * Sleek Hat- "HATH ZOOM POWERS" * Shark Tooth Crown- "'TIS A HAT O' BITY-NESS" * Dumbrella- "HATH TWICE THE FANCIES!" Hamlet * Gas Mask- "IT FIT-ETH OVER MINE SNOUT" * Pith Hat- "PROTECT-ETH MINE BRAINPAN" * Thunderhat- "WILBA READY FOR ADVENTURE." Ancient Base Game * Thulecite- "'TIS STONE OF OLDEN TIMES" * Thulecite Wall (held)- "'TIS FOR WALL" * Thulecite Wall- "WILBA FIX'TH" * Thulecite Medallion (min)- "SOMETHING ROTTEN IN STATE OF WILBA HEAD" * Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- "SOMETHING WICKED'D THIS WAY COMES!" * Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- "NOW IS WINTER OF WILBA DISCONTENT" * Thulecite Medallion (max)- "THE VEIL 'TIS LIFTING" * Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- "WHAT VISIONS HAS'T WILBA SEEN'D?" * Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- "WILBA 'TIS FEELINGS FINE" * Thulecite Medallion (outside ruins)- "'TIS NAUGHT PLACE FOR BAD MAGICINGS" * The Lazy Forager- "THE ARMS OF WILBA REACH LONG" * Magiluminescence- "'TIS SHINIES" * Construction Amulet- "DOUBLE, DOUBLE TOIL" * The Lazy Explorer- "'TIS A ZOOM STAFF" * Star Caller's Staff- "'TIS STAFF O' YON SUN" * Deconstruction Staff- "'TIS KA-BLOOEY SCEPTER" * Pick/Axe- "IS'T INCONSTANT TOOL" * Thulecite Crown- "WILBA LIKE-ETH STONE HAT" * Thulecite Suit- "WILBA CLOAK'D IN GHOSTLY STUFFS" * Thulecite Club- "'TIS BASHY THING" * Houndius Shootius (held)- "IF WILBA BUILD IT, WILL IT BOOM?" * Houndius Shootius- "YON WATCHFUL TRIANGLE MAKETH THE BOOMS" Nautical Shipwrecked * Log Raft- "ALAS! 'TIS BARELY WORTHY O' THE SEA" * Raft- "IT HATH THE SWIFTNESS" * Row Boat- "THE ROWS OF OUTRAGEOUS FORTUNE" * Cargo Boat- "HOLDETH LOTS O' STUFFS" * Armored Boat- "'TIS INSHELL'D BOAT" * Encrusted Boat- "WILBA MAKE ARMOR AGAINST SEA OF TROUBLES" * Surfboard- " * The 'Sea Legs'- "'TIS STRANGE SHIP" * Boat Repair Kit- "'TIS FOR BOAT FIXINGS" * Thatch Sail- "ASSAIL THE WINDS!" * Cloth Sail- "ASSAIL!" * Snakeskin Sail- "MAKETH THE WIND TO MINE LABOR" * Feather Lite Sail- "'TIS ASSAIL'D" * Iron Wind- "BLOW, WINDS" * Boat Cannon- "WILBA TAKE ARMS AGAINST SEA OF TROUBLES" * Quackering Ram- "WILBA ARMED AGAINST SEA OF TROUBLES" * Sea Trap (held and placed)- "FOR TRAPPING YON PINCHY MEATS" * Sea Yard (off)- "WHYFORE IT NAUGHT WORK?!" * Sea Yard (on)- "IT FIXETH WILBA SHIP" * Sea Yard (out of fuel)- "HAST NEED OF BLACK GOO" * Tar Extractor (off)- "WHYFORE IT NAUGHT WORKING?!" * Tar Extractor (on)- "MAKETH THE BLACK GOO" * Tar Extractor (out of fuel)- "NEEDETH MORE O' THE BLACK GOO" * Trawl Net- "WHEREIN I'LL CATCH THE FISHIES OF THE SEA" * Trawl Net (detached)- "WHEREIN I'LL CATCH THE FISHIES O' THE SEA" * Trawl Net (sinking)- "IT NEED-ETH MORE TIME YET" * Trawl Net (sinking soon)- "THE HOUR IS NAUGHT YET 'PON IT" * Spyglass- "WHATFORE WILBA SEE INSIDE?" * Super Spyglass- "WILBA CAN'ST O'ER-PEER THE OCEANS" * Captain Hat- "'TIS A HAT O' CAPTAININGS" * Pirate Hat- "UNEASY LIES HEAD THAT WEAR PIRATE HAT" * Lucky Hat- "'TIS STRANGE HAT" * Life Jacket- "'TIS FOR NAUGHT DROWN'DING" Hamlet * Cork Bowl Canoe- "FRAILTY, THY NAME IS'T CORK BOWL CANOE!" Volcanic Shipwrecked * Obsidian Machete- "'TIS HARD TOOL FOR SLASHY!" * Obsidian Axe- "HARD BLADE FOR CHOP'TING!" * Obsidian Spear- "'TIS HARD STICK O' POKING" * Obsidian Armor- "'TIS FWOOSHIE ARMOR" * Obsidian Coconade- "IT MAKETH BIG BOOMS" * Howling Conch- "BLOW, WINDS, WILBA CRACK HER CHEEKS" * Sail Stick- "BLOW WINDS!" * Volcano Staff- "WILBA SPIT FWOOSHING, SPOUT RAIN!" Treasure Hunting Hamlet * Disarming Tools- " * Ball Pein Hammer- "FORTH MINE TEENY SMASHINGS" * Gold Pan- "'TIS A PAN FOR GLITTERIES" * Magnifying Glass- "IT LOOKETH 'PON UNDISCOVER'D STUFFS" City Planning Hamlet * Lamp Post (off)- "'TIS ONLY ALIGHT AT NIGHT" * Lamp Post (on)- "'TIS A LAMP" * Town House- "WILBA HOME IS'T BIGGER" * Town House (burning)- "HOUSE 'TIS FWOOSHING!" * The Sterling Trough Deli- "HOLDETH THE NUM NUMS" * The Sterling Trough Deli (burning)- "'TIS FWOOSHING NUM NUMS!" * Pigg and Pigglet's General Store- "STUFFS CONTAINETH'DED HERE IN" * Pigg and Pigglet's General Store (burning)- "STUFFS 'TIS FWOOSHING!" * Curly Tails Mud Spa- "HATH THINGS FOR MINE BOO BOOS" * Curly Tails Mud Spa (burning)- "'TIS A FWOOSH'DED" * Swinesbury Fine Grocer's- "NUM NUMS WITHIN" * Swinesbury Fine Grocer's (burning)- "FWOOSH'DING" * Miss Sow's Floral Arrangements- "HATH SEEDS WITHIN" * Miss Sow's Floral Arrangements (burning)- "'TIS FWOOSHING!" * 'The Sty' Oddities Emporium- "'TIS HOUSE O' STRANGE THINGS" * 'The Sty' Oddities Emporium (burning)- "HATH SEEN BETTER DAYS" * The Flying Pig Arcane Shop- "TOIL AND TROUBLES" * The Flying Pig Arcane Shop (burning)- "'TIS FWOOSHING" * The Boar's Tusk Weapon Shop- "WILBA TAKE ARMS" * The Boar's Tusk Weapon Shop (burning)- "WEAPONS DOST FWOOSHING!" * The Sow's Ear Hat Shop- "DOST GOT STUFFS FOR MINE HEAD" * The Sow's Ear Hat Shop (burning)- "HATS GO-ETH FWOOSH!" * Swinesbury Academy- "YON OLDEN THINGS DOST WITHIN THERE" * Swinesbury Academy (burning)- "IS'T FWOOSHING!" * Swinesbury Mineral Exchange- "'TIS HOUSE O' CHANGE" * Swinesbury Mineral Exchange (burning)- "'TIS BURNING!" * The Tinkerer's Tower- "THERE BE METHODS IN'T" * The Tinkerer's Tower (burning)- "FWOOSHY FWOOSH!" * Swinesbury City Hall- "'TIS MAYOR HOMES" * Swinesbury City Hall (burning)- "'TIS A-FWOOSH'DED" * My City Hall- "MINE OTHER HOME WAS'T BIGGER" * My City Hall (burning)- "WHOFORE DO-ETH THAT?!" * Security Contract- "HENCEFORTH I SHALL HATH HENCHMEN" * Slanty Shanty- "TO MINE OWN HOUSE BE TRUE" * Slanty Shanty (locked)- "NOT FOR ALL MARKETS" * Slanty Shanty (burnt)- "WHOFORE ART FWOOSH'DED MINE HOME?!" * Watch Tower- "FROM YON TOWER THY CAN'ST SEE YONDER" * Watch Tower (burning)- "'TIS FWOOSHING!" Renovate Hamlet * House Expansion Permit- "FOR THE UNDISCOVER'D PANTRY" * Demolition Permit- "NOW WILBA TAKE ARMS AGAINST A SEA OF RUBBLE" Flooring * Wood Flooring, and Wood Panel Flooring- "'TIS FLOOR O' THE SPLINTERS" * Marble Flooring- "'TIS FLOOR O' STONES" * Checkered Flooring- "'TIS FLOOR O' CHECKERS" * Slate Flooring- "'TIS FLOOR O' CUNNING'ST PATTERN" * Sheet Metal Flooring- "'TIS FLOOR O' COLD SLIPPY STUFFS" * Garden Stone Flooring- "'TIS FLOOR O' THE OUTSIDES" * Geometric Tiles Flooring, Hexagon Flooring, and Octagon Flooring- "'TIS FLOOR O' THE FUNNY SHAPES" * Shag Carpet- "'TIS FLOOR O' THE SOFT TOESIES" * Transitional Flooring- "FLOOR IS'T UNDONE" * Herringbone Flooring- "'TIS FLOOR O' THE COLD" * Curvy Hoof Flooring- "'TIS FLOOR O' WILBA'S PEOPLE" Shelves * Carved Bookshelf, Hutch Shelf, Industrial Shelf, Adjustable Shelf, Windowed Cabinet, and Wall Mounted Shelf- "'TIS A HOLDY THING" * Basic Bookshelf- "'TIS A HOLDY THING O' TREE STUFFS" * Cinderblock Bookshelf- "IT HOLD-ETH STUFFS, METHINKS" * Marble Shelf- "'TIS FANCY HOLDY THING" * Glass Shelf- "'TIS BREAKABLE HOLDY THING" * Ladder Shelf- "'TIS HOLDY THING MADE O' CLIMBY THING" * A-Frame Shelf- "IT HOLD-ETH STUFFS" * Crates Shelf- "IT HOLD-ETH STUFFS, METHINKS" * Fridge- "WHATFORE CAN'ST IT HOLD?" * Floating Shelf- "IT HOLDETH THINGS ALL SLANTY" * Pipe Shelf- "HANGY THING" * Hat Tree- "HOLD-ETH WILBA HEAD STUFFS" * Pallet Shelf- "'TIS HOLDY THING?" Plantholders * Basic Plantholder, Fancy Plantholder, Draceana Plantholder, Xerographica Plantholder, Palm Plantholder, ZZ Plantholder, Fernstand Plantholder, Fern Plantholder, Pitcher Plantholder, and Marble Plantholder- "'TIS PLANTY PLANT" * WIP Plantholder- "'TIS BUSH O' TIED UPNESS" * Bonsai Plantholder- "'TIS PLANT O' ZEN" * Dishgarden Plantholder- "'TIS DISH O' PLANTY PLANT" * Philodendron Plantholder- "'TIS PLANT O' LEAFS ONLY" * Orchid Plantholder- "'TIS PLANT O' FLOWERS" * Birdcage Plantholder- "YON PLANT 'TIS IMPRISON'D" * Terrarium Plantholder- "'TIS HOUSE O' PLANTY PLANT" * Plantpet Plantholder- "'TIS PLANTY PET" * Traps Plantholder- "'TIS PLANT O' BITEY PARTS" * "Character" Tree- "WHYFORE IT SO SAD?" * Festive Tree- "O HAPPY DAY!" Columns * Planed Wood Column and Millinery Column- "'TIS STRONG ENOUGH" * Round Column- "IT KEEPETH A ROOF OVER MINE HEAD" * Lit Marble Column- "'TIS FANCY WAY TO KEEP ROOF OVER MINE HEAD" Wall Papers * Wood Paneling- "'TIS WALL O' CHEAPNESS" * Checkered Wall Paper- "'TIS WALL O' CHECKERS" * Floral Wall Paper- "'TIS WALL O' THE PRETTY" * Sunflower Wall Paper- "AM TOO MUCH IN THE SUNFLOWER" * Harlequin Wall Paper- "'TIS WALL O' THE FOOLS" * Peagawk Wall Paper- "'TIS WALL O' THE BIRDIES" * Orange Wall Paper, and Purple Wall Paper- "'TIS WALL O' BORING" * Rope Wall Panneling- "TO BE OR KNOT TO BE" * Circle Wall Tiling- "'TIS WALL O' FUNNY SHAPES" * Marble Wall Tiling- "'TIS WALL O' HARDNESS" * Fine Wall Tiling- "'TIS WALL O' BIG HEADED PIGGY" * Full Wall Moulding- "'TIS WALL O' SQUARESIES" * Upholstered Wall- "'TIS WALL O' SQUISHIES" Ceiling Lights * Wired Bulb, Rope Light, and Dual Rope Light- "'TIS A BULB O' LIGHT" * Metal Shade Lamp, Hanging Blooming Lamp, and Hanging Floral Lamp- "'TIS A LIGHT" * Chandalier- "'TIS A LIGHT O' TEENY FWOOSHINGS" * Blown Glass Bulb- "'TIS BUNCH O' TEENY LIGHTS" * Cherry Lamp Shade- "'TIS LIGHT O' YUM YUMS FRUITS" * Tophat Light and Derby Light- "'TIS A LIGHT O' FANCY HAT" Wall Decorations * Photo- "'TIS UNPIG" * Full Length Mirror- "WILBA CAN'ST LOOKETH 'PON MINE VISAGE" * Embroidery Hoop- "'TIS FANCY NEEDLE-INGS" * Mosaic- "'TIS A BUNCH'D O' ROCKS" * Wreath- "'TIS A ROUND THING" * Axe- "'TIS FOR THE CHOP CHOPS" * Hunt- "'TIS A STABBY THING" * Periodic Table- "'TIS NAUGHT ART" * Gears Art- "'TIS CLOCKWORKS" * Cape- "'TIS A SHOULDER BLANKETS" * No Smoking- "WILBA NAUGHT SMOKE" * Black Cat- "YON KITTY HATH SHIFTY EYES" * Tasteful Fish Mounting- "IT DOTH OFFEND'D MINE NOSE" * Beefalo Mounting- "IT DOTH SMELLETH RANK" Chairs * Classic Chair- "'TIS CHAIR" * Corner Chair- "'TIS CHAIR O' THE CORNER" * Bench- "'TIS CHAIR O' THE TWO PIGGIES" * Horned Chair- "'TIS CHAIR O' THE HORN-BEASTIES" * Footrest- "'TIS CHAIR O' THE HOOFS" * Lounge Chair- "'TIS CHAIR O' THE LAZINESS" * Massager Chair- "'TIS CHAIR O' THE ROGUES" * Stuffed Chair- "'TIS CHAIR O' THE COMFY BUMS" * Rocking Chair- "'TIS CHAIR O' THE TOPSY-TURVY" * Ottoman Chair- "'TIS CHAIR FOR MINE HOOFS" * Fancy Chaise- "'TIS CHAIR O' TWO PIGGIES" House Upgrades * Cottage Kit- "WILBA CAN'ST MAKETH A HOME WITHAL" * Tudor Home Kit- "'TIS THE MAKINGS O' MINE HOME" * Gothic Home Kit- "SUCH STUFFS AS HOUSES ARE MADE ON" * Brick Home Kit- "WILBA HATH SHELTER FROM WIND" * Turreted Home Kit- "A PIECE OF WORK FOR WILBA" * Villa Kit- "WILBA SHALL'T BUILDETH A BIG HOME" * Manor Kit- "'TIS STUFFS DREAM HOUSES ARE MADE ON" Doors * Hardwood Door, Wrought Iron Door, Curtained Door, and Industrial Door- "ENTER WILBA" * Stone Archway- "AS COLDETH AS ANY STONE" * Forest Door- "HATH THE CUTE FEETSIES" * Round Doorway- "IS ROUNDED WITH CHEEK" * Gothic Door- "RAT O' FLYING DOOR" Windows * Peaked Curtain Window, Round Burlap Window, Peaked Window, Square Window, Tall Window, Large Square Curtain Window, and Tall Curtain Window- "'TIS A WINDOW" * Greenhouse Wall- "'TIS WINDOW O' BIGNESS" Rugs * Eye Rug- "STAREST NAUGHT AT WILBA!" * Square Throw Rug- "YON RUG DOST LOOK LIKE STONES" * Oval Rug- "'TIS A RUG O' PRETTY FLOWERS" * Large Rug- "'TIS A RUG O' PRETTY FLOWERS" * Fur Throw Rug- "A BOLTING-HUTCH OF BEASTLINESS" * Hedgehog Rug- "'TIS A RUG O' CUTE UNPIG" * Porcupus Rug- "'TIS BOMBARD OF SACK" * Hoofprint Rug- "'TIS RUG O' FANCY PIGGIES" * Octagon Rug, Swirl Rug, Braid Rug, and Soccer Rug- "'TIS A RUG" * Catcoon Rug- "LUMP OF FOUL DEFORMITY" * Rubbermat Rug- "'TIS RUG O' BOUNCY" * Web Rug- "'TIS RUG O' STICKIES" * Metal Rug- "'TIS FLAT METAL FOR FLOOR" * Wormhole Rug- "IT WORKETH NAUGHT" * Beard Rug- "'TIS MADE O' UNPIG CHIN HAIR" * Nailbed Rug- "'TIS RUG O' SPIKY BITS" * Crime Rug- "HATH THE SHAPE O' UNPIG ON'T" Lamps * Fringe Lamp- "'TIS LAMP O' THE STRINGY BITS" * Stainglass Lamp- "'TIS LAMP O' THE SHINY GLASS" * Downbridge Lamp- "'TIS LAMP O' THE DROOPY" * Dual Embroidered Lamp- "'TIS LAMP O' THE TWO ROSES" * Ceramic Lamp- "'TIS LAMP O' THE FLOWERS" * Glass Lamp- "'TIS LAMP O' THE BREAKY BITS" * Dual Fringes Lamp- "'TIS TWO LAMPS O' THE STRINGY BITS" * Candelabra Lamp- "'TIS LAMP O' THE FIRE HAZARD" * Elizabethan Lamp- "'TIS LAMP O' THE FANCY" * Gothic Lamp- "'TIS INSIDE LAMP O' THE OUTSIDE LAMP" * Orb Lamp- "'TIS LAMP O' THE ROUNDNESS" * Bellshade Lamp- "'TIS LAMP O' BLACK" * Crystals Lamp- "'TIS LAMP O' SHINY BITS" * Upturn Lamp- "'TIS LAMP THAT DOST POINT TO SKY" * Dual Upturn Lamp- "'TIS TWO LAMPS O' FUNNY HATS" * Spool Lamp- "'TIS LAMP" * Edison Lamp- "YON LAMP DOST MISSING STUFFS" * Adjustable Lamp- "'TIS LAMP O' CHANGING PARTS" * Right Angle Lamp- "'TIS LAMP O' SIMPLENESS" * Fancy Lamp- "'TIS LAMP O' FANCY PIGGIES" Tables * Round Table- "'TIS TABLE" * Hard Wood Desk- "'TIS TABLE O' STUDYING" * DIY Table and College Table- "'TIS TABLE O' NAUGHT MUCH OINCS" * Crate Table- "'TIS TABLE?" * Chess Table- "'TIS TABLE O' CHECKERING" Nature - Plants Base Game * Evergreen- "'TIS EVER GREENETH" * Lumpy Evergreen- "'TIS SAD" * Spiky Tree- "'TIS TREE O' THE SPIKY BITS" * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (stump)- "'TIS CHOPT" * Spiky Tree (stump)- "WILBA CHOPT IT" * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burning)- "'TIS FWOOSHING" * Spiky Tree (burning)- "'TIS FWOOSHING!" * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- "FWOOSH'D TREE" * Spiky Tree (burnt)- "FWOOSH'D" * Evergreen (sapling)- "IT GROWETH" * Log- "'TIS BIG, HEAVY AND'ST WOOD" * Log (burning)- "'TIS FWOOSHING" * Charcoal- "'TIS BLACKEN'D STONE" * Pine Cone- "'TIS BABY TREE" * Marble Tree- "'TIS TREE O' ROCK" * Totally Normal Tree- "'TIS A WOODEN UNPIG" * Totally Normal Tree (stump)- " * Living Log- "YON WOOD HATH GROW'D A FACE" * Sapling- "LITTLE STICKS" * Sapling (picked)- "ME GOT IT" * Sapling (burning)- "NO MORE STICKS" * Sapling, Grass Tuft, Berry Bush and Spiky Bush (held)- "BELONGETH IN THE GROUND" * Twigs- "WILBA LIKETH STICKS" * Grass Tuft- "WILBA CAN'ST PICK" * Grass Tuft (picked)- "WILBA ALREADY PICK'D AFORE" * Grass Tuft (barren)- "HAST BEEN MADE BARREN" * Grass Tuft (burning)- "'TIS FWOOSHING" * Cut Grass- "'TIS GRASS" * Berry Bush- "'TIS YUMMY BUSH" * Berry Bush (burning)- " * Berry Bush (picked)- "IT NAUGHT HATH BERRIES" * Berry Bush (barren)- "IT NAUGHT HATH BERRIES" * Reeds- "'TIS STUFFS O' TH' SWAMPS" * Reeds (burning)- "FWOOSHING" * Reeds (picked)- "'TIS ALREADY PLUCK'DED" * Cut Reeds- "'TIS REEDS" * Plant- "'TIS PLANT" * Plant (growing)- "'TIS GROW'DING" * Plant (ready to be picked)- "WILBA PLUCK'DED IT?" * Marsh Plant- "'TIS TEENY PLANT" * Spiky Bush- "'TIS BUSH O' THE SPIKY BITS" * Spiky Bush (picked)- "WILBA TOOK'D IT" * Spiky Bush (burning)- "FWOOSHING!" * Flower- "ROSE BY OTHER NAME NAUGHT SMELL AS SWEET" * Petals- "WILBA CAN'ST EATS FOR PRETTY FOODS" * Evil Flower- "IT NAUGHT SMELL SWEET" * Dark Petals- "'TIS YUMS O' SCARY" * Carrot (planted)- "'TIS A PLANT'D CARROT" * Red Mushroom- "WILBA FIND'ST MUSHYROOM!" * Red Mushroom (sleeping)- "COME OUT THINE SNEAKY HOLE" * Red Mushroom (picked)- "'TIS ALREADY PLUCK'DED" * Green Mushroom- "WILBA FIND'TH MUSHYROOM!" * Green Mushroom (sleeping)- "'TIS SHY" * Green Mushroom (picked)- "WILBA ALREADY PICK'D AFORE" * Blue Mushroom- "'TIS A TINY TREE O' NUM NUMS" * Blue Mushroom (sleeping)- "'TIS HIDING FROM WILBA" * Blue Mushroom (picked)- "T'WAS PLUCK'D FROM GROUNDS" Reign of Giants * Birchnut Tree- "'TIS A TREE" * Birchnut Tree (stump)- "'TIS CHOPT" * Birchnut Tree (burning)- "'TIS FWOOSHING" * Birchnut Tree (burnt)- "FWOOSH'D TREE" * Birchnut Tree (sapling)- "WILBA SAVETH PLANET" * Sapling (withered)- "'TIS TOO MUCH IN THE SUN" * Grass Tuft (withered)- "'TIS SAD" * Berry Bush (withered)- "'TIS ILL" * Plant (withered)- "'TIS DEAD" * Birchnut- "'TIS A BABE O' TREE" * Cactus- "IT BE POINTY FOODS" * Cactus (picked)- "IT GIVE'TH WILBA OUCHIES" * Tumbleweed- "THE UNDISCOVER'D RUNT TREE" Shipwrecked * Jungle Tree- "HATH LEAVES O' BIG" * Jungle Tree (burning)- "'TIS FWOOSHING!" * Jungle Tree, Mangrove, Bamboo Patch, Viney Bush, and Snake Den (burnt)- "'TIS FWOOSH'DED" * Jungle Tree and Viney Bush (stump)- "'TIS CHOP'T" * Jungle Tree (sapling)- "'TIS TINY TREE" * Jungle Tree Seed- "TO PLANT OR NOT TO PLANT" * Mangrove- "LIKETH THE WATERS" * Mangrove (burning)- " * Mangrove (stump)- " * Palm Tree- "'TIS TREE O' THE BIG LEAVES" * Palm Tree (burning)- "'TIS FWOOSHING" * Palm Tree (burnt)- "'TIS FWOOSH'D" * Palm Tree (stump)- "CHOPT" * Palm Tree (sapling)- "'TIS TENDER SAPLING" * Palm Leaf- "BY MY LEAF" * Regular Jungle Tree- "'TIS JUST A TREE" * Regular Jungle Tree (stump)- " * Bamboo Patch- "IS'T TREE O' BENDINESS" * Bamboo Patch (burning)- " * Bamboo Patch (stump)- "'TIS BROK'DEN" * Bamboo Patch (withered)- "'TIS DEAD" * Bamboo Root and Viney Bush Root- "NEED'ST RETURNING TO YON GROUND" * Bamboo- "IS'T TREE STUFFS O' BENDINESS" * Viney Bush- "HATH THE TWIRLY ROPES." * Snake Den- "'TIS TREE O' UGLY" * Viney Bush (burning)- " * Snake Den (burning)- " * Snake Den (stump)- "CHOP'T" * Vine- "FAST BIND, FAST FIND" * Grass (water)- "'TIS ALL SOGGY" * Brainy Sprout (normal and picked)- "'TIS ROCK HATH SMARTS" * Seaweed (planted and picked)- "FOOD WHAT WILBA PLUCKETH FROM THE SEA" * Tidal Plant- "'TIS A PLANT'" Hamlet * Claw Palm Tree- "'TIS TREE" * Claw Palm Tree (burning)- " * Claw Palm Tree (burnt)- " * Claw Palm Tree (stump)- " * Cork- "DOST HARDLY WEIGH A BIT" * Claw Palm Sapling (planted)- "'TIS TENDER SAPLING" * Rainforest Tree- "SHALL I COMPARE THEE TO ANOTHER TREE?" * Rainforest Tree (burning)- "IS'T FWOOSHING" * Rainforest Tree (burnt)- "ALL FWOOSH'D UP" * Rainforest Tree (stump)- "CHOP'T" * Sick Rainforest Tree- "'TIS SICK'DED" * Cocooned Tree- "'TIS THE HOME OF MANY LEGG'D UNPIGS" * Jungle Burr- "IT HOLDS FAST" * Rainforest Tree Sapling- "'TIS BUT A BABE" * Tea Tree- "YON SQUIRRELS DOST LIKETH YON TREE" * Tea Tree (burning)- " * Tea Tree (burnt)- " * Tea Tree (stump)- " * Seed Pod and Tea Tree Sapling- "TO EAT OR NOT TO EAT" * Tuber Tree- "WILBA CAN'ST NAUGHT CHOPPETH WITH AXE" * Blooming Tuber Tree- " * Tall Grass- "AS LONG AS THE DAY IS MERRY" * Tall Grass (cut)- "THE LONG AND SHORT OF IT" * Exotic Flower- "MANY COLOR'D FLOWERS FOR WILBA" * Aloe (planted)- "CAN'ST WILBA EAT-ETH?" * Asparagus (planted)- "HATH A FUNNY HAT" * Radish (planted)- "YON NUM NUMS IS'T HIDING" * Nettle Vine- "'TIS THE PLANT O' CLEAR SNOUTS" * Nettle Vine (picked)- "HATH NAUGHT THE GOOD STUFFS" * Nettle Vine (withered)- "'TIS BROK'DEN" * Nettle Vine (moist)- "'TIS HAPPY" * Nettle Plant (held)- "WILBA SHALL'ST PUT IT IN GROUND" * Bramble- "HATH THE PRICKERS" * Bramble Bloom- "A ROSE BY OTHER NAME" * Hanging Vine- "HANG'D VINE" * Great Leafy Stalk- "'TIS STRONG TREE" * Lotus Plant- "SHALL WILBA COMPARE IT TO SUMMER DAY?" * Lotus Plant (picked)- " * Lily Pad- "'TIS SWIMMY LEAF" * Reeds (water)- "IS'T A PLANT O' THE WATER" * Hedge- "'TIS A SHRUB" * Hedge (untrimmed)- "HATH NEEDS OF A SHAVE" * Hedge (burning)- "'TIS FWOOSHING" * Hedge (burnt)- "'TIS FWOOSH'DED" * Magic Flower- "'TIS A FLOWER O' THE UNDISCOVER'D COUNTRY" Nature - Objects Base Game * Beehive- "A PLAGUE ON BEES HOUSES!" * Killer Bee Hive- "BEES OR NOT BEES?" * Honeycomb- "WILBA CAN'ST USE FOR NUMS NUMS!" * Hound Mound- "'TIS HILL O' HOUND" * Bones- "'TIS CHEW'D UP" * Touch Stone- "IS'T WAY BACK FROM UNDISCOVER'DED COUNTRY" * Obelisk (sane, up)- "THERE BE NAUGHT MADNESS IN'T" * Obelisk (sane, down)- "THERE BE MADNESS IN'T" * Obelisk (insane, up)- "THERE BE METHOD IN'T" * Obelisk (insane, down)- "'TIS ROCK" * Harp Statue- "'TIS HEADLESS STON'D UNPIG" * Marble Pillar- "'TIS LOG O' ROCK" * Marble- "'TIS PRETTY ROCK" * Mermhouse- "MERMAID MAN ABODES" * Merm Head- "HEAD OF MERMAID MAN" * Pig Head- "YON HEAD HAS'T BEEN CHOP'T" * Pig Torch- "FIRE BURN WITHIN" * Basalt- "'TIS UNMOVE'D" * Boulder and Flint- "'TIS ROCK" * Rocks- "IS'T ROCKS" * Nitre and Gold Nugget- "ALL THAT GLITTERS 'TIS GOLD!" * Grave- "WILBA CAN'ST DIG'D FOR TREASURES!" * Grave (dug)- "HATH BEEN DUG'D" * Suspicious Dirt Pile- "'TIS DIRT" * Animal Track- "SWEET PRINTS!" * Animal Track (lost its trail)- "WILBA HATH LOST'D THE TRAIL!" * Animal Track (found)- "THE HUNT 'TIS A FOOTS!" * Wooden Thing- "'TIS NEEDING OF THINGS" * Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "WILBA NEED'TH SET IT RIGHT" * Wooden Thing (locked)- "WHYFORE NAUGHT WILBA CAN'ST ENTER?" * Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "WHATFORE BRAVE NEW WORLD DOS'T IT LEAD?" * Ring Thing- "A POUND O' RING" * Crank Thing- "A POUND O' CRANK" * Box Thing- "A POUND O' BOX" * Metal Potato Thing- "A POUND O' POTATO" * Worm Hole- "WHAT BRAVE NEW WORLD?" * Worm Hole (open)- "WHEREFORE YON IT GO'ETH?" * Worm Hole (exited)- "WHAT STRANGE NEW WORLD WILBA IN?" * Pond- "WILBA CAN'ST FISH'D" * Skeleton- "DEAD UNPIG" * Spider Den- "HOUSE O' MANY LEGG'D UNPIGS" * Spider Eggs- "WILBA CAN'ST SQUISHETH TINY SACKS!" * Rabbit Hole- "WHEREFORE ART RABBITS HID'DED?" * Walrus Camp- "'TIS FULL O' BIG-TOOTH UNPIGS" * Walrus Camp (empty)- "WHEREFORE BIG-TOOTH UNPIGS?" * Sunken Boat- "IS'T NAUGHT FLOATY NAY MORE" * Sunken Boat (empty)- "'TIS GLUB-GLUB'D" * Flotsam- "IT MAY'ST BE FULL O' LOOT!" Reign of Giants * Ice- "IT DOST TAKETH AWAY THE HEAT" * Mini Glacier- " * Mini Glacier (melted)- " * Animal Track (spring, lost trail)- " * Burrow- "'TIS A PLACE OF THWACK RAT" * Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- "WHEREFORE ART RABBIT HOLE?" * Rundown House (burnt)- " * Merm Head (burnt)- " * Pig Head (burnt)- " * Hollow Stump- "'TIS KITTY WITHIN?" * Hollow Stump (empty)- " * Glommer's Statue- "'TIS MOCKING DEATH" * Glommer's Statue (mined)- " * Skeleton (self)- "ALAS POOR WILBA!!" * Sunken Boat (burnt)- " Shipwrecked * Crabbit Den- "WHEREFORE ART PINCHY BUGS?" * Crabbit Den (collapsed)- " * Fishermerm's Hut- "'TIS AN UNPIG MOST RANK" * Merm Hut- "MERMAID MAN ABODES" * Merm Hut (burnt)- " * Shoal- "YON FISHIES WITHIN" * Wobster Den- "YON PINCHY MEATS RESIDE WITHIN!" * Coral Reef- "PRETTY ROCKS 'NEATH THE WATER" * Coral- "A ROCK BY ANY OTHER NAME" * Coral Larva- "'TIS PRETTY ROCK BABY" * Limpet Rock- "ROCK MEATS GROWETH 'PON THE ROCK" * Limpet Rock (withered)- " * Limpet Rock (picked)- " * Magma Pile- "'TIS BIG BIG FWOOSHIES ROCK" * Magma Pile (gold)- "'TIS BIG SPARKLY FWOOSHIES ROCK" * Krissure- "YON GROUND IS'T FWOOSHY" * Steamer Trunk- "WHATFORE INSIDE?" * Sandy Pile- "'TIS A HILL O' SAND" * Sand- "ZOUNDS BUT SAND 'TIS EVERYWHERE!" * Sharkitten Den- " * Sharkitten Den (inactive)- " * Volcano- "IT SPIT FWOOSHING AND SPOUT RAIN!" * Dragoon Egg- "CONTAINETH BABY FWOOSH SPITTER" * Suspicious Bubbles- "BIG FISHY IS'T NEAR" * Suspicious Bubbles (lost its trail)- " * Suspicious Bubbles (lost its trail, Monsoon Season)- " * Suspicious Bubbles (found)- " * Tar Slick- "HAST BLACK GOO WITHIN" * Tar- "'TIS A BLACK GOO" * Tar Trap- "'TIS THE STICKING PLACE" * Tidal Pool- "WHATFORE HIDE-ETH WITHIN?" * Lava Pool- "'TIS WATER O' FWOOSHINESS" * Mussels- "INSHELL'D MEAT RESIDE YONDER" * Mussels (with stick)- " * Slot Machine- "HATH OUTRAGEOUS FORTUNE" * Electric Isosceles- "WHATFORE ART THAT??" * Octo Chest- "WHATFORE INSIDES?" * Debris and Wreck- "'TIS BROK'DEN" * Crate- "'TIS A BOX" * Wildbore Head- "ALAS POOR PIG!" * Wildbore Head (burnt)- " * Seashell (beached)- "'TIS A PRETTY SHELL" * Seashell- " * Poisonous Hole- "IT BELCHES FORTH THE YUCK" * Gunpowder Barrel- "IT HATH THE BOOM WITHIN" * X Marks the Spot- "'TIS TREASURE YON BELOW" * Rawling- "IT SPEAKETH!" * Watery Grave- "WHATFORE DOST IT HAS'T IN'T?" * Wooden Platform Thing- "NEEDETH MORE THINGS" * Wooden Platform Thing (partially assembled)- " * Wooden Platform Thing (locked)- " * Wooden Platform Thing (fully assembled)- " * Grassy Thing- "WHEREFORE THIS GO-ETH?" * Screw Thing- "WILBA SCREW IT TO THE STICKING PLACE" * Wooden Potato Thing- "WHATFORE THIS FOR?" * Ring Thing- "WILBA KEEP'ST" Hamlet * Stone Slab- "'TIS ROCK" * Stone Slab (flipped)- " * Dung Pile- "WILBA AM SICK WHEN SHE LOOK ON THEE" * Dung Ball- "SWOLLER PARCEL OF PLOPSIES" * Thundernest- "'TIS HOME OF THE ZAPPY BIRD" * Iron Hulk (head, inactive)- "ALAS, POOR ROBOT" * Iron Hulk (head, active)- " * Iron Hulk (hand, inactive)- "HATH NAUGHT A ROBOT HANDS?" * Iron Hulk (hand, active)- " * Iron Hulk (ribs, inactive)- "HATH THE SLEEP OF DEATH" * Iron Hulk (ribs, active)- " * Iron Hulk (foot, inactive)- "THE ROBOT IS AFOOTS" * Iron Hulk (foot, active)- " * Iron Ore- "'TIS METAL O' THE ZAPPY BIRD" * Sparkling Pool- "ALL THAT GLITTERS 'TIS GOLD" * Gold Dust- "'TIS DIRT O' SPARKLIES" * Gnat Mound- "ALL THAT BUZZES IS GNAT HOME" * Quarry Lodgings- "CONTAINETH PIGS O' THE ROCKS" * Lawn Decoration- "O WONDER" * Secret Bandit Camp- "YONDER TREASURE!" * Cave Cleft- "WHERE THE BAT SUCKS" * Ruinous Entrance- "ADVENTURE LIE-ETH YONDER!" * Mant Hill- "'TIS NAUGHT MINE HOUSEHOLD" * Crumbling Brazier- "NEED'ST SOME STICKS" * Crumbling Visage- " * Ancient Wall- "HATH OLD PIG MARKS 'PON IT" * Fountain of Youth- "'TIS A BUNCH O' WATER" * Fountain of Youth (dry)- " * Ominous Carving- "WHEREFORE THIS GO?" * Teetering Pillar- " * Petrified Egg (1) and Rusty Lamp- "'TIS BROK'DEN" * Petrified Egg (2)- " * Petrified Egg (3)- " * Weathered House- "'TIS HOUSE O' LONELY" Nature - Caves Base Game * Plugged Sinkhole- " * Sinkhole (generic)- " * Sinkhole (open)- " * Exit to Surface (generic)- " * Exit to Surface (open)- " * Red Mushtree- " * Green Mushtree- "'TIS TREE OF STINKY MUSHYROOMS" * Blue Mushtree- " * Light Flower- " * Light Bulb- " * Stalagmite- " * Stalagmite (pointy)- " * Spilagmite- "A HOLE FROM WHENCE SPIDER COMETH" * Slurtle Mound- " * Splumonkey Pod- " * Fern- "CAN'ST WILBA EAT IT?" * Foliage- "'TIS PLANT STUFFS" * Cave Banana Tree- "IT GIVETH WILBA BANANAS!" * Cave Banana Tree (burnt)- " Hamlet * Spooky Hole- "HATH THE FLYING RATS WITHIN" * Unimportant Rock Pillar- " Nature - Ruins Base Game * Plugged Ruins Sinkhole- " * Ruins Sinkhole- " * Ancient Statue- " * Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken)- " * Ancient Pseudoscience Station- " * Algae- " * Broken Clockworks (type 1)- " * Broken Clockworks (type 2)- " * Broken Clockworks (type 3)- " * Relic- " * Relic (broken)- " * Thulecite Fragments- " * Cave Lichen- "MMM...WILBA LOVETH CAVE ROT" * Ornate Chest- " * Large Ornate Chest- " * Nightmare Light- " Nature - Volcano Shipwrecked * Obsidian Workbench- "TOIL TOIL" * Coffee Plant- " * Coffee Plant (picked)- " * Coffee Plant (barren)- " * Coffee Plant (withered)- " * Coffee Plant (held)- " * Elephant Cactus- " * Elephant Cactus (withered)- " * Elephant Cactus Stump- " * Elephant Cactus (held)- " * Cactus Spike- "'TIS POKEY THING" * Obsidian Boulder- " * Obsidian- "'TIS FWOOSH'D STONE" * Charcoal Boulder- " * Burnt Ash Tree- " * Dragoon Saliva- "FWOOSHY SPIT" * Woodlegs' Cage- " * Woodlegs (free)- " * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice- " * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice (active)- " * Volcano (exit)- " Nature - Ruinous Caves Hamlet * A Smashing Pot- "OUT DAMNED POT!" * Dart Trap- " * Nasty Spear Trap- " * Busted Spear Trap- "YON POINTY THINGS HATH BEEN BEAT'DEN!" * Tempting Idol- " * Unimportant Pillar- "'TIS STRONG" * Vines- " * Wall Brazier- " * Wishing Well- "FORTUNE FOUNTAIN SMILE 'PON WILBA" * End's Well- "ALLS WELL WITH ENDS WELL" sic * Aporkalypse Calendar- "TIME AND THE HOUR RUNS THROUGH IT" Nature - Mant Hill Hamlet * Antcomb Home- "'TIS NAUGHT MINE HOUSEHOLD" * Honey Chest- "MAKETH THE SWEET YUMS" * Lamp- "'TIS A LIGHT" * Mant Warrior Egg- " * Stalacmite Throne- "WILBA CAN'ST SMASHIES TO GET-ETH THE STUFFS" Nature - Palace Hamlet * Palace- "TIS MINE HOME AND SOMETIMES PRISON" * Royal Gallery Exhibit- "OPEN, LOCKS, WHOEVER KNOCKS, AND HATH THE KEY" Turfs Base Game * All Turfs- "'TIS GROUND" Reign of Giants * All Turfs- "'TIS GROUND" Shipwrecked * All Turfs- "'TIS GROUND" Hamlet * Lawn Turf, Cultivated Turf, Beard Hair Rug, Dense Turf, Rainforest Turf, Wild Plains Turf, Painted Sand Turf, and Mossy Turf- "'TIS GROUND" * Flat Stone Turf- "'TIS GROUND O' ROCKYNESS" * Stone Road Turf- "'TIS ROAD" Mobs - Monsters Base Game * Clockwork Knight- "THOU'RT A KNAVE!" * Clockwork Bishop- "WHAT O'CLOCK 'TIS THAT?" * Clockwork Rook- "HATH CASTLE ON'ST NOSE" * Damaged Knight- "STUFF BAD DREAMS ARE MADE ON" * Damaged Bishop- "IS'T A WALKING SHADOW" * Damaged Rook- "'TIS HAUNTY THING" * Charlie (the darkness monster)- "WHATFORE ART THAT?!" * Charlie (attacked by)- "WHAT ROGUE AND PEASANT SLAVE AM YOU!" * Hound- "'TIS BIG BAD WOLF" * Red Hound- "'TIS A FWOOSHIE WOLF!" * Blue Hound- "'TIS BIG BRRR WOLF" * Hound's Tooth- "SHARPER THAN A SERPENT'S TOOTH" * Spider- "MANY LEGG'D UNPIG" * Spider Warrior- " * Spider (sleeping)- " * Spider Warrior (sleeping)- " * Spider (dead)- " * Spider Warrior (dead)- " * Spider Gland- " * Silk- "'TIS FROM A SPIDER BUTT" * Krampus- "'TIS BIG MEANY" * Krampus Sack- "BELONGETH TO WILBA NOW!" * Merm- "UNPIG O' TH' SEA" * Frog- "TIS A LITTLE FROGGY." * Frog (sleeping)- " * Frog (dead)- " * Tentacle- "'TIS ARMS FROM 'NEATH THE GROUND" * Tentacle Spike- "'TIS SPIKEY BITS" * Tentacle Spots- "'TIS SLIMY BITS" * Big Tentacle- " * Baby Tentacle- " * Guardian Pig- "WHAT SAY YOU, PIG GUARD?" * Werepig- "'TIS A PIGGY O' HAIRINESS" * Ghost- "ALAS, POOR GHOST!" * MacTusk- "WILBA WANT'TH HIS HAT" * Wee MacTusk- "'TIS WEE MUSTACHIO'D MONSTER" * Walrus Tusk- "YOUR OWN SELF BE TOOTH" * Tam o' Shanter- "THERE NAUGHT BE MADNESS IN'T" * Mosquito- "THY NAUGHT FEAST ON WILBA BLOOD!" * Mosquito (held)- "WILBA CATCH'D BLOOD BUGGY" * Mosquito Sack- "'TIS GOOD FOR WILBA BOO-BOOS" * Nearby Mosquitoes- " * Cave Spider- "HIDE NAUGHT FROM WILBA!" * Spitter- " * Batilisk- "IT FLIES IN FACE OF WILBA" * Meat Bulb- "WHAT BE YOU?" * Fleshy Bulb- "WILL'ST WILBA PLANT IT?" * Eyeplant- "'TIS EYEBULB O' THE GROUND" * Slurper- "WHAT LIGHT THROUGH YONDER FUR BREAKS?" * Slurper Pelt- " * Dangling Depth Dweller- "IT FALLETH FROM UP YONDER" * Depths Worm (emerged)- "'TIS A WORM!" * Depths Worm (lure)- " * Depths Worm (burrowed)- " * Ewecus- "SPIT NAUGHT AT WILBA!" * Steel Wool- "IT SCRATCHETH" Reign of Giants * Varg- "'TIS DOGS OF WARG" * Poison Birchnut Tree- "'TIS EYEBALL TREE!" * Poison Birchnut Tree (stump)- " * Birchnutter- "'TIS A WALKINGS TREE!" Shipwrecked * Crocodog- "'TIS A WHITE-EYED MONSTER" * Yellow Crocodog and Poison Snake- "IF YOU POISON WILBA, WILL SHE NOT DIE?" * Blue Crocodog- "WHYFORE YOU CHASE WILBA?" * Floaty Boaty Knight- "'TIS O'CLOCK O' THE SEA" * Flup- "WHAT EYE THROUGH YONDER GROUND BREAKS?" * Flup (in ground)- " * Eyeshot- "HAS'T ONE TOO MANY EYES" * Pirate Ghost- "A GHOSTLY VISAGE" * Poison Mosquito- "'TIS POISON'DOUS BITE-BUG!" * Poison Mosquito (held)- " * Yellow Mosquito Sack- "'TIS GOOD FOR THE BOO BOOS" * Snake- "'TIS FENNY SNAKE?" * Snakeskin- "IT HEART WAS MIGHTY, IT SKIN ARE WHOLE" * Spider Warrior (venomous)- " * Spider Warrior (venomous, sleeping)- " * Spider Warrior (venomous, dead)- " * Sea Hound- "'TIS SCARY FISHES" * Stink Ray- "'TIS A STINKY FISH" * Swordfish- "PUT UP THY SWORD" * White Whale- "WILBA AM CONSUMED WITH REVENGE!" * White Whale Carcass- " * Dragoon- "IT HATH FWOOSH SPIT!" Hamlet * Ancient Spirit- "A GHOSTLY VISAGE" * Giant Grub- "THERE'S THE GRUB" * Gnat Swarm- "MUCH ADO ABOUT GNAT-ING" * Hanging Vine- "IT HOLDS FAST!" * Mant Warrior- " * Mant Warrior (sleeping)- " * Mant Warrior (dead)- " * Masked Pig- "'TIS FIEND!" * Masked Pig (sleeping)- " * Masked Pig (dead)- " * Swashy Hat- "WHEREFORE-ART-ME-HAT." * Bandit Stash Map- "LEAD-ETH TO YON TREASURE!" * Poison Dartfrog- "IT SCREW TONGUE TO STICKING PLACE" * Poison Dartfrog (sleeping)- " * Poison Dartfrog (dead)- " * Rabid Beetle- "FULL OF SOUND AND FURY" * Rabid Beetle (sleeping)- "O GENTLE SLEEPIES" * Rabid Beetle (dead)- "IN YON UNDISCOVER'D COUNTRY" * Scorpion- "THEREBY HANGS A TAIL" * Scorpion (sleeping)- "WILBA DOES MURDER IN SLEEP" * Scorpion (dead)- "DEATH WILL HAS IS'T DAY" * Snaptooth Seedling- "NAUGHT CLEAN ENOUGH TO SPIT 'PON" * Snaptooth Seedling (sleeping)- "ROUND'DED WITH SLEEP" * Snaptooth Seedling (dead)- "'TIS SHUFFL'DED OFF" * Snaptooth Flytrap- "I'LL TICKLE YOUR CATASTROPHE!" * Snaptooth Flytrap (sleeping)- "ITS EYELIDS DROOP" * Snaptooth Flytrap (dead)- "THE SLEEP OF DEATH" * Spider Monkey- "THOU LUMP OF FOUL DEFORMITY!" * Spider Monkey (sleeping)- " * Spider Monkey (dead)- " * Vampire Bat- "YON RAT O' FLYING" * Vampire Bat (sleeping)- "'TIS DOTH ITS SLEEPY TIMES" * Vampire Bat (dead)- "WILBA SHALT SING A REQUIEM" * Pig Skin?- "'TIS THE PIG SKIN O' THE BAT" * Viper- "A BOLTING-HUTCH OF BEASTLINESS" * Viper (sleeping)- " * Viper (dead)- " * Weevole- "GO AWAY BUGS" * Weevole (sleeping)- " * Weevole (dead)- " * Weevole Carapace- "WILBA BEAT ANNOYING BUGS" Mobs - Neutral Animals Base Game * Beefalo- "'TIS A HAIRY-BACKED BEASTIE" * Beefalo (follower)- " * Beefalo (sleeping)- "PERCHANCE IT DREAMS?" * Beefalo (naked)- " * Beefalo (domesticated)- " * Beefalo (domesticated, pudgy)- " * Beefalo (domesticated, docile)- " * Beefalo (domesticated, ornery)- " * Beefalo Wool- "WOOL FROM ANY OTHER BEAST WOULD SMELL SWEETER" * Beefalo Horn- "COME'ST FROM BIG MONSTER" * Baby Beefalo- "A SUCKLIN' BABE O' HAIRINESS" * Nearby Bees- " * Bee- "WHATFORE FOOLS THESE MORTAL BEES!" * Killer Bee- "TO KILL BEE OR NOT TO KILL BEE?" * Bee (held)- "TWO BEES? NOPE, NOT TWO BEES" * Killer Bee (held)- "CAN'ST MAKETH WILBA NUM NUMS" * Stinger- "THE BUTT O' A BEE" * Pig (normal and sleeping)- "HOW NOW, FELLOW PIG?" * Pig (follower)- "WILBA HATH FOLLOWER" * Pig (dead)- " * Pig Skin- "WILBA DISTURB'D" * Bunnyman- "YON UNPIG DOTH VEX WILBA" * Beardlord- " * Bunny Puff- "WILBA LIKETH FUZZY UNPIG BUTT" * Koalefant and Winter Koalefant- "'TIS FAT AND TASTY" * Pengull- "'TIS BIRDY O' FUNNY WADDLE" * Rock Lobster- "YON CAVE BEASTIE 'TIS MADE OF ROCK" * Slurtle- "'TIS POINTY-SHELLED SLIME BEASTIES" * Snurtle- "'TIS SLIME BEASTIE" * Slurtle Slime- "'TIS LIKE THE SLIME O' WILBA NOSE" * Broken Shell- "BROKEN HOME O' SLIME BEASTIES" * Shelmet- "'TIS A POINTY ADVENTURE HAT" * Snurtle Shell Armor- "WILBA AM SAFE UNEATH" * Splumonkey- "LITTLE UNPIG" Reign of Giants * Buzzard- "TAKETH NAUGHT WILBA'S MEAT!" * Catcoon- "'TIS THRICE BRIND'ED CAT" * Cat Tail- "'TIS KITTY TAIL" * Volt Goat- "'TIS A BOUNCEY GOAT" * Volt Goat (charged)- "'TIS SPARKLY BOUNCEY GOAT" * Volt Goat Horn- "'TIS HORN LIKE PIG BOTTOM" Shipwrecked * Blue Whale- "'TIS A BIG FISHY" * Blue Whale Carcass- " * Bottlenose Ballphin- "WATER'D UNPIGS" * Dorsal Fin- "IN-FIN-ITE JEST" * Jellyfish- "'TIS FISHIES O' SQUISHIES" * Jellyfish (held)- " * Water Beefalo (normal, sleeping, and follower)- "IT MAKETH THE PLOPS" * Horn- "'TIS A BIG, BIG HORN" * Prime Ape- "'TIS KING O' THE LITTLE UNPIGS" * Wildbore- "LITTLE MORE THAN KIN, LESS THAN KINDA" Hamlet * Elder Mandrake- "HE DOTH PROTEST TOO MUCH, METHINKS." * Hippopotamoose- "THOU ART AS FAT AS BUTTER!" * Hippopotamoose Antler- "'TIS EARS O' THE BIG BEASTIE" * Mant- "WILBA WOULD BEAT THEE, BUT T'WOULD INFECT MINE HOOFS" * Mant (sleeping)- "IT DOTH OFFEND MINE SENSES" * Mant (dead)- "HATH BEEN VANQUISH'DED" * Platapine- "FULL O' SOUND AND FURY" * Platapine (sleeping)- "WEARY WITH TOIL" * Platapine (dead)- "'TIS SHUFFL'DED OFF" * Platapine Quill- "LIKE QUILLS 'PON THE FRETFUL PLATAPINE" * Pog- "SOMETHING CUTIES THIS WAY COMES" * Royal Guard- "WELL MET, PIGGY GUARD!" Mobs - Passive Animals Base Game * Butterfly- "WILBA CHASETH BUTTERFLY" * Butterfly (held)- "TEE HEE, 'TIS TICKLIES" * Crow- "'TIS A LITTLE BLACK BIRDY" * Crow (held)- "WILBA HATH BIRDY FRIEND" * Redbird- "'TIS PRETTY BIRDY!" * Redbird and Snowbird (held)- "WILBA CATCHETH" * Snowbird- "'TIS PRETTY ICE BIRDY" * Feather- "'TIS BIRDY PART" * Gobbler- "IT STEAL-ETH WILBA FOODS!" * Eye Bone- "WEIRD BONE EYE" * Eye Bone (Chester dead)- " * Eye Bone (ashes)- " * Chester- "IT KEEPTH WILBA STUFFS IN YON BELLIES" * Rabbit- "BOUNCY UNPIGS" * Beardling- " * Rabbit (held)- " * Beardling (held)- " * Fireflies- "A LIGHT THROUGH YONDER BUG BUTT BREAKS" * Fireflies (held)- " * Mandrake (planted)- "'TIS CARROT?" * Mandrake (follower)- "IT DOTH PROTEST TOO MUCH, METHINKS" * Mandrake (dead)- "'TIS DEAD" * Mandrake (cooked)- " * Mandrake (knocked out by)- " Reign of Giants * Glommer- "AY, THERE'S A BUG" * Glommer (sleeping)- " * Glommer's Flower- "'TIS NAUGHT THAT WHICH WILBA CALL A ROSE" * Glommer's Flower (Glommer dead)- " * Glommer's Flower (ashes)- " * Glommer's Wings- "'TIS FROM BUG" * Glommer's Goop- "'TIS FOOD OF BUG." * Raised Dirt (underground Moleworm)- "'TIS ARMS FROM 'NEATH THE GROUND" * Moleworm (aboveground)- "WILBA THWACK IT!" * Moleworm (held)- "WILBA THINKETH IT LIKE A WEASEL" Shipwrecked * Bioluminescence- "SUCH STUFFS AS DREAMS MADE ON" * Crabbit- "'TIS A PINCHY BUG" * Beardling- " * Crabbit (held)- " * Beardling (held)- " * Shifting Sands- " * Dogfish- "LET SLIP THE DOGS O' SEA" * Sharkitten- "'TIS A FISH O' CUTE KITTINESS" * Fishbone- "ALAS, POOR FISHY" * Fishbone (Packim dead)- " * Fishbone (ashes)- " * Packim Baggims- "TRUST HIM NAUGHT WITH THE FISHY THINGS" * Rainbow Jellyfish- "GROWING PRETTY FISHIES O' SQUISHIES" * Rainbow Jellyfish (held)- " * Parrot- "HARK! HARK!" * Parrot (held)- " * Parrot Pirate- "'TIS A BIRDIE O' RUDENESS" * Parrot Pirate (held)- " * Seagull- "'TIS A BIRD O' THE SEA" * Seagull (held)- " * Seagull (in water)- "'TIS A BIRD O' THE SEA, ON THE SEA" * Seagull (held, in water)- " * Toucan- "A NOSE BY OTHER NAME 'TIS CALL'DED A BEAK" * Toucan (held)- " * Cormorant- "'TIS BLACK BIRDY O' THE SEA" * Cormorant (held)- " * Doydoy- "'TIS BIRD O' DOYNESS" * Doydoy (held)- " * Doydoy Nest- "'TIS A NEST O' DOYNESS" * Doydoy Feather- "FOWL HATH NO FEATHERS" * Doydoy Egg- "DOYNESS LURKS WITHIN" * Hatching Doydoy Egg- " * Fried Doydoy Egg- "FWOOSH'DED EGG O' DOYNESS" * Baby Doydoy- " * Baby Doydoy (held)- " * Teen Doydoy- " * Teen Doydoy (held)- " * Wobster- "PINCHY MEATS!" * Fishermerm- "HE OFFEND-ETH WILBA'S NOSTRIL" Hamlet * Banker- "HATH A TWINKLE IN'ST HIS EYE" * Banker (sleeping)- " * Banker (dead)- " * Beautician- "SHE DOTH OFFEND'D MINE EYE" * Beautician (sleeping)- " * Beautician (dead)- " * Collector- "HE HATH THE WEIRD STUFF" * Collector (sleeping)- " * Collector (dead)- " * Erudite- "SPEAK LESS THAN SHE KNOWEST" * Erudite (sleeping)- " * Erudite (dead)- " * Farmer- "COUNTRYPIG LEND ME YOUR STUFFS" * Farmer (sleeping)- " * Farmer (dead)- " * Florist- "WILBA LIKETH THY HAT" * Florist (sleeping)- " * Florist (dead)- " * Hatmaker- "HAST THOU THINGS FOR 'PON MINE HEAD?" * Hatmaker (sleeping)- " * Hatmaker (dead)- " * Hunter- "HE HATH LET DOWN HIS GUARD" * Hunter (sleeping)- " * Hunter (dead)- " * Mayor Truffleston- "HOW NOW, MAYOR?" * Mayor Truffleston (sleeping)- " * Mayor Truffleston (dead)- " * Miner- "HOW DO, MINE MINER!" * Miner (sleeping)- " * Miner (dead)- " * Professor- "HATH SMACK OF AGE IN HIM" * Professor (sleeping)- " * Professor (dead)- " * Pig Queen- "MOTHER, QUEEN OF HAMLETS" * Pig Queen (sleeping)- " * Pig Queen (dead)- " * Shopkeep- "HER HAIR DOTH TOO MUCH, METHINKS" * Shopkeep (sleeping)- " * Shopkeep (dead)- " * Usher- "HE LIKETH THE SWEET THINGS" * Usher (sleeping)- " * Usher (dead)- " * Worker- "HE FIXETH STUFFS" * Worker (sleeping)- "MUST NEED'ST TO FIXETH HIS BED" * Worker (dead)- " * Kingfisher (normal and held)- "MARRY, BUT IT HATH A BIG BEAK!" * Kingfisher (sleeping)- "SUCH STUFFS AS DREAMS ARE MADE ON" * Kingfisher (dead)- "HATH SHUFFL'DED OFF" * Parrot (normal and held)- "'ELLO POLLY!" * Parrot (sleeping)- "O GENTLE SLEEP" * Parrot (dead)- "BEREFT OF LIFE" * Pigeon (normal and held)- "HEY DING A DING DING!" * Pigeon (sleeping)- "HAST LEFT ITSELFS OPEN" * Pigeon (dead)- "ALL LIVES MUST DIE" * Dung Beetle- "HAS'T THE PLOPS" * Dung Beetle (without Dung Ball)- "HAS'T NAUGHT THE PLOPS" * Dung Beetle (sleeping)- "SLEEP NO MORE!" * Dung Beetle (dead)- "HATH SHUFFLED OFF HIS MORTAL PLOP BALL" * Glowfly- "IS'T A BUG O' GLOWY BUTT" * Glowfly (sleeping)- "O GENTLE SLEEP!" * Glowfly (dead)- "'TIS SQUISH'DED" * Glowfly (cocoon)- "WRAPP'DED IN A BUGGY BLANKET" * Pangolden- "NOSE HIMSELF TO BE A FOOL" * Peagawk- "WHAT A ROGUE AND PEASANT SLAVE AM EYE-BIRD!" * Peagawk (hiding)- "'TIS NAUGHT A BUSH" * Peagawk (sleeping)- "O GENTLE SLEEP!" * Peagawk (dead)- "IS'T EYES LOOKED IS'T LAST" * Peagawk Plume- "IS'T A BIRD THING O' PRETTY" * Piko- "FELLOWS OF INFINITE JEST" * Piko (sleeping)- "O GENTLE SLEEP!" * Piko (dead)- "HATH STOLEN LAST O' WILBA STUFFS" * Orange Piko- "OF MOST EXCELLENT FANCY TAILS" * Thunderbird- "'TIS BIRD O' ZAPPY" * Thunder Feather- "WILBA FIND IT" Mobs - Tallbird family Base Game * Tallbird- "MOST UNKINDEST BIRD OF TALL!" * Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "HATH EGGIES!" * Tallbird Nest (empty)- "'TIS BARREN" * Tallbird Egg- "MOST EGG-CELLENT FANCIES" * Fried Tallbird Egg- "FWOOSH'D BIG BIRDY EGG" * Hatching Tallbird Egg- "'TIS CRACK'DED" * Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- " * Smallbird- "WILBA HAST BIRDY PET" * Smallbird (hungry)- " * Smallbird (starving)- " * Smallish Tallbird- "'TIS A BIRD O' YOUTHFUL BEAK" * Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- " * Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- " * Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- " Mobs - Bosses Base Game * Treeguard- "DID WILBA DISTURB'TH THOU'ST" * Treeguard (lumpy)- " * Spider Queen- "TO ARMS! AND'ST LEGS!" * Spiderhat- "FOR SPIDERS TO LEND WILBA THEIR EARS" * Deerclops- "'TIS EVIL-EYED BEASTIE" * Deerclops Eyeball- "EYE PLUCK'D FROM HEAD O' BEASTIE" * Ancient Guardian- "'TIS BIG HORN'D UNPIG" * Guardian's Horn- "FROM THE HORNED BEAST." Reign of Giants * Bearger- "EXIT WILBA, PURSUED BY BEARGER" * Thick Fur- "BUT SOFT, 'TIS SOFT BUTT!" * Moose/Goose- "YON BIRD 'TIS ANGER'D" * Moose/Goose Egg- "'TIS BIG NUM NUMS" * Moose/Goose Nest- " * Mosling- "TIS TEENY BIG BIRD" * Down Feather- "WHEREFORE REST OF BIG BIRD?" * Dragonfly- "WILBA WANTS SLAYETH DRAGON!" * Scales- "IT STOP'TH FWOOSHINGS" * Lava Spit (hot)- " * Lava Spit (cool)- " Shipwrecked * Palm Treeguard- "COME NOT 'TWEEN A TREE AND HIS WRATH!" * Quacken- "UNEASY LIES THE HEAD 'NEATH THE WATER!" * Quacken Tentacle- " * Chest of the Depths- "IT HAST TREASURE WITHIN!" * Quacken Beak- "A NOSE BY ANY OTHER NAME WOULD SMELL AS SWEET" * Sealnado- "BLOW WINDS!" * Sealnado (failed attack)- " * Sealnado (seal form)- "YON FISH HATH WHISKERS" * Turbine Blades- "'TIS A TWIRLY THING" * Magic Seal- "'TIS A MAGICS WHISKERY FISH" * Tiger Shark- "'TIS FISH O' SCARY KITTY" * Eye of the Tiger Shark- "TO EAT OR NOT TO EAT?" * Shark Gills- "MONSTER BREATHING NAUGHT MORE" Hamlet * Pugalisk- "BEAST WITH ONE BACK" * Snake Bone- "ALAS, POOR SNAKEY" * Petrifying Bones and Pugalisk Skull- "ALAS, POOR WORMY" * Queen Womant- "'TIS A VILLAIN QUEEN!" * Royal Crown- "UNEASY LIES HEAD THAT WEAR-ETH THE CROWN" * Ancient Herald- "DOST FRETTING HIS HOUR 'PON THE STAGE" * Dark Tatters- "STUFF THAT SCREAMS ARE MADE ON" * Large Iron Hulk- "WHAT PIECES OF WORK MAKE ROBOT!" * Infused Iron- "ALL THAT GLITTERS IS NAUGHT IRON" Mobs - Other Base Game * Maxwell- "MR. WICKED THIS WAY COMES" * Pig King- "'TIS A TRADER KING!" * Wes (trapped)- "'TIS UNSPEEKING UNPIG" * Abigail- "ALAS, POOR GHOST!" Reign of Giants * Bigfoot- "BIG FOOTS 'TIS A FOOTS!" Shipwrecked * Soggy Monkey (Wilbur)- "'TIS A ROYAL LITTLE UNPIG" * Yaarctopus- "WHATFORE HE WANTS?" Hamlet * Maxameleon- "WHEREFORE ART YOU GO?" * BFB (head)- "UNEASY LIES HIS'T HEAD" * BFB (leg)- " * BFB (tail)- " Food - Meats Base Game * Egg- "IS'T FOOD'ST FOR WIKBA BELLY" * Egg (cooked)- "'TIS FWOOSHED EATS." * Meat- "MEAT BE THE FOOD OF LOVE!" * Cooked Meat- "WILBA DOTH EATS!" * Jerky- "'TIS MEAT O' DRIEDNESS" * Morsel- "'TIS BUT A TOKEN O' MEATS" * Cooked Morsel- "'TIS TEENSIE YUMS" * Small Jerky- "NUM NUMS FOR WILBA" * Monster Meat- "WILBA EATS ALL THINGS" * Cooked Monster Meat- "WILBA DOTH EATS!" * Monster Jerky- "'TIS MEAT O' DRIEDNESS" * Leafy Meat- "'TIS MEAT O' PLANTS" * Cooked Leafy Meat- "FWOOSHED MEAT O' PLANTS" * Drumstick- "'TIS MEAT O' LITTLE BIRDY" * Fried Drumstick- "FWOOSH'D LITTLE BIRDY LEG" * Fish- "'TIS FLOPPY FISH" * Cooked Fish- "'TIS A FWOOSHED FISHY" * Eel- "A SNAKE FROM WITHINS THE WAVES" * Cooked Eel- "'TAS BEEN PUT TO FIRE" * Koalefant Trunk- "WHAT 'TIS IN THIS NOSE!" * Winter Koalefant Trunk- "IT SMELL AS SWEET" * Koalefant Trunk Steak- "'TIS FOOD O' THE NOSE!" * Frog Legs- "LEG O' FROGGY." * Cooked Frog Legs- "WILBA IS'T FANCY PANTS" * Batilisk Wing- "WILBA WISHETH IT MAKETH HER FLY" * Cooked Batilisk Wing- "WILBA EATETH FLYING THING" Shipwrecked * Dead Dogfish- "'TIS A FISHY FISH" * Dead Swordfish, Rainbow Jellyfish, and Wobster- "'TIS DEAD" * Tropical Fish- "LOOKETH LIKE 'TIS NUMMYS" * Dead Jellyfish- "HATH DEPARTED MORTAL COIL" * Cooked Jellyfish- "FWOOSH'DED FISHIES O' SQUISHIES" * Cooked Rainbow Jellyfish- "FWOOSH'DED PRETTY FISHIES O' SQUISHIES" * Dried Jellyfish- "'TIS SQUISHIES MEAT" * Raw Fish- "'TIS A FLOPPY FISHY" * "Ballphin Free" Tuna- "HOWFORE WILBA OPEN-ETH?" * Fish Steak- "'TIS FWOOSHED FISHY" * Fish Morsel- "'TIS A TEENY FISH" * Cooked Fish Morsel- "FWOOSH'DED TEENY FISHY * Limpets- "BERRIES O' THE ROCKS" * Cooked Limpets- "FWOOSH'D BERRIES O' THE ROCKS" * Mussel- "'TIS MEAT INSHELL'D WITHIN" * Cooked Mussel- "FWOOSH'D INSHELL'D MEAT" * Roe- "'TIS FISHY EGGIES" * Cooked Roe- "FWOOSH'D FISHY EGGIES" * Neon Quattro- "'TIS A BLUE FISHY" * Cooked Neon Quattro- "WILBA WILL'ST EAT-ETH" * Pierrot Fish- "'TIS A STRIPY FISHY" * Cooked Pierrot Fish- "WILBA LIKETH THE FWOOSH'DED FISHY" * Purple Grouper- "'TIS A FISHY FISHY" * Cooked Purple Grouper- "FWOOSH'D FISHY YUM YUMS" * Shark Fin- "'TIS A FIN O' SCARY FISHES" * Delicious Wobster- "FWOOSH'DED PINCHY MEATS" * Bile-Covered Slop- "WHATFORE THAT? WILBA WILL'ST EATS IT" * Dragoon Heart- "'TIS A VANQUISH'D HEART" Hamlet * Poison Dartfrog Legs- "TOE O' FROG" * Cooked Dartfrog Legs- "FWOOSH'D TOE O' FROG" * Gummy Slug- "HATH THE SLIME 'PON IT" * Cooked Gummy Slug- "FWOOSH'D BUG O' SLIME" Food - Fruits Base Game * Berries- "BERRIES PLUCK'D FROM YUMMY BUSH" * Roasted Berries- "WILBA BERRIES DOTH WARM'D" * Cave Banana- "'TIS NUMMY BANANA" * Cooked Cave Banana- "NUMMY BANANA 'TIS WARM'D" * Dragon Fruit- "'TIS FRUIT FULL O' DRAGON?" * Prepared Dragon Fruit- "WILBA EATETH WARM GOO FRUITS" * Durian- "IT SMELL NAUGHT AS SWEET" * Extra Smelly Durian- "'TIS FWOOSH'DED STINK FRUITS" * Pomegranate- "'TIS FRUIT O' MANY SEEDS" * Sliced Pomegranate- "FWOOSH'D FRUIT O' MANY SEEDS" Reign of Giants * Watermelon- "'TIS BALL O' JUICE" * Grilled Watermelon- "WARM'D NUM NUM FRUITS" Shipwrecked * Banana- "'TIS NUMMY BANANA" * Cooked Banana- "NUMMY BANANA 'TIS WARM'D" * Coconut- " * Halved Coconut- " * Roasted Coconut- " * Coffee Beans- "BEANS O' ZOOMINGS" * Roasted Coffee Beans- "FWOOSH'DED BEANS O' ZOOMINGS" Food - Vegetables Base Game * Carrot- "'TIS A CARROT" * Roasted Carrot- "'TIS A FWOOSH'D CARROT" * Corn- "'TIS COBS OF YUM YUMS" * Popcorn- "FWOOSHING MAKETH IT FLUFFY!" * Eggplant- "'TIS PURPLEY NUM NUMS" * Braised Eggplant- "'TIS FWOOSH'DED PURPLEY NUM NUMS" * Pumpkin- "'TIS VEGGIE O' ORANGE" * Hot Pumpkin- "FWOOSH'D VEGGIE O' ORANGE" * Red Cap- "WILBA EAT-ETH!" * Cooked Red Cap- " * Green Cap- "WILBA FIND'TH MUSHYROOM!" * Cooked Green Cap- "FWOOSH'D MUSHYROOM" * Blue Cap- "'TIS A TINY TREE O' NUM NUMS" * Cooked Blue Cap- "DOTH FWOOSHING MAKE'ST IT BETTER?" * Glow Berry- "WILBA FIND'TH GLOWY EATS!" * Lichen- "CAVE ROT BY ANY OTHER NAME WOULD TASTE AS SWEET" Reign of Giants * Cactus Flesh- "'TIS POKEY YUM YUMS" * Cooked Cactus Flesh- "WILBA EAT'TH NOW" * Cactus Flower- "'TIS PRETTY NUM NUMS." Shipwrecked * Seaweed- "'TIS WEED O' WILBA EATS" * Roasted Seaweed- "FWOOSH'DED YUM YUMS!" * Dried Seaweed- "DOST KEEPETH LONGER" * Sweet Potato (planted)- " * Sweet Potato- " * Cooked Sweet Potato- " Hamlet * Aloe- "'TIS A PLANT O' NUM NUMS" * Cooked Aloe- "'TIS A FWOOSH'DED PLANT" * Asparagus- "'TIS TEENY SPEAR O' NUM NUMS" * Cooked Asparagus- "TIS FWOOSH'DED TEENY SPEAR" * Bean Bugs- "MOST FOUL, STRANGE, AND UNNATURAL" * Cooked Bean Bugs- "FWOOSH'D JUMPY BUG" * Lotus Flower- "YON FLOWER O' NUM NUMS" * Cooked Lotus Root- "FWOOSH'DED FLOWER O' NUM NUMS" * Nettle- "DOST UNSTUFF'DED MINE SNOUTS" * Radish- "'TIS A BALL O' NUM NUMS" * Cooked Radish- "'TIS A FWOOSH'DED BALL O' NUMS" * Tuber- "TUBER, OR NAUGHT TUBER" * Fried Tuber- "TUBER, OR FWOOSH'D TUBER?" * Blooming Tuber- "DOST HATH PRETTY FLOWER NOW" * Fried Blooming Tuber- "'TIS FWOOSH'D AND FLOWER'D" Food - Crock Pot Base Game * Bacon and Eggs- "TO EAT OR NOT TO EAT?" * Butter Muffin- "MUFFINS 'TIS CRUNCHY" * Dragonpie- "WILBA EATS" * Fishsticks- "'TIS STICK O' FISH" * Fish Tacos- "'TIS FISH AND BREAD" * Fist Full of Jam- "JELLY FOR'ST WILBA BELLY" * Froggle Bunwich- "A BUN O' FROGGY" * Fruit Medley- "FRUIT MAKETH WILBA PLOP" * Honey Ham- "'TIS POUND O' FLESH" * Honey Nuggets- "'TIS TINY NUM NUMS" * Kabobs- "STICK O' MEATS!" * Mandrake Soup- "CARROT IS'T QUIET NOW" * Meatballs- "'TIS BALLS O' MEAT!" * Meaty Stew- "STEW'D BONE" * Monster Lasagna- "'TIS DISH O' PURPLE MEATS" * Pierogi- "POCKET O' FOODS" * Powdercake- "BLOW, CAKE!" * Pumpkin Cookies- "COOKIE OR NOT COOKIE" * Ratatouille- "'TIS FANCY MEAL" * Stuffed Eggplant- "IS'T STUFF'DED WITH YUM YUMS!" * Taffy- "IS'T CANDY O' STICKINESS!" * Turkey Dinner- "A MERRY FEAST" * Unagi- "WILBA LIKETH CAVE ROT AND WATER SNAKE" * Waffles- "WAFFLES BE'ETH GOOD EATS!" * Wet Goop- "SOMETHING ROTTEN FOR IN WILBA TUMMY" Reign of Giants * Flower Salad- "'TIS FOR SALAD DAYS" * Guacamole- "'TIS GREEN NUM NUMS" * Ice Cream- "WILBA SCREAM'TH FOR ICE CREAM'TH" * Melonsicle- "WILBA MAKETH SURE TONGUE DOST NAUGHT STICK" * Spicy Chili- "IT MAKE'TH WILBA TONGUE GO'ST FWOOSH" * Trail Mix- "'TIS MIX OF FOODS" Shipwrecked * Banana Pop- "'TIS A NUMMIES'" * Bisque and Ceviche- "'TIS FANCY NUMS!" * California Roll- "'TIS ROLL'DED UP UNFWOOSH'DED FISHIES" * Coffee- "'TIS ZOOM DRINK" * Jelly-O Pop- "'TIS NUMS O' CHEWY FISHIES" * Lobster Bisque- "FEAST SOUPS O' PINCHY MEATS" * Lobster Dinner- "'TIS A FEAST OF PINCHY MEATS" * Seafood Gumbo- "'TIS EATS O' THE SEA" * Shark Fin Soup- "'TIS A SOUP O' MINE ENEMIES" * Surf 'n' Turf- "'TIS A FEAST O' THE SEA" * Fresh Fruit Crepes- "MOST FRUITFUL!" * Monster Tartare- "'TIS FANCY PURPLE MONSTER EATS" * Mussel Bouillabaise- "'TIS A SOUPS O' THE FISHY STUFFS" * Sweet Potato Souffle- "'TIS FEAST O' TATERS!" * Caviar- "YON EGGS HATH THE SQUISHINESS" * Tropical Bouillabaisse- "'TIS NUM NUMS O' FANCY STUFFS" Hamlet * Asparagus Soup- "'TIS SOUP O' THE SMELLYNESS" * Feijoada- "'TIS A FOOD O' THE JUMPY BUG" * Gummy Cake- "HATH THE CHEWINESS TO IT" * Hard Shell Tacos- "IT CRACK NATURE'S MOLDS" * Iced Tea- "AH... IT REFRESH-ETH" * Nettle Rolls- "HATH THE SNOUT GOODNESS IN'T" * Snake Bone Soup- "'TIS WAT'RY NUM NUMS" * Spicy Vegetable Stinger- "HATH A FURY IN'T" * Steamed Ham Sandwich- "WILBA THOUGHT SHE WAS'T HAVING STEAMED CLAMS" * Tea- "IT DOST A DRINK O' FANCY PANTSY." Food - Other Base Game * Seeds- "WILBA SHALL PUT IN PLOP FORTHWITH" * Carrot Seeds- " * Corn Seeds- " * Dragon Fruit Seeds- " * Durian Seeds- " * Eggplant Seeds- " * Pomegranate Seeds- " * Pumpkin Seeds- " * Toasted Seeds- " * Honey- "'TIS STICKY NUM NUMS" * Butterfly Wings- "WILBA HATH WINGS!" * Butter- "FRUITS O' THE BUTTERFLY" * Rot- "MMM...SOMETHING ROTTEN" * Rotten Egg- "MMMM...SOMETHING ROTTEN" * Phlegm- "GOOP O' TH' SNOUT" Reign of Giants * Roasted Birchnut- " * Electric Milk- " * Watermelon Seeds- " Shipwrecked * Blubber- "IS'T BLUBBERING." * Brainy Matter- "CONTAINETH SMARTS WITHIN" * Sweet Potato Seeds- " Hamlet * Clippings- "MOST KINDEST CUTTINGS OF ALL" * Cooked Seed Pod- "FWOOSH'DED NUT O' THE SQUIRRELY TREE" * Flytrap Stalk- "WILBA CAN'ST MAKETH STUFF WITHAL" * Nectar- "HOWFORE WILBA TURN IT TO THE SWEET YUMS?" * Magic Water- "WILBA NEED'ST PUT IN GROUND" * Aloe Seeds- " * Asparagus Seeds- " * Radish Seeds- " Misc Items Base Game * Blueprint- "'TIS PARCHMENT O' PLAN'D THINGS" * Gears- "'TIS THINGY O' METAL" * Ashes- "'TIS FWOOSHED STUFFS" * Ashes of item- " * Red Gem- "ALL THAT GLITTERS 'TIS GOLD" * Blue Gem- "ALL THAT GLITTERS 'TIS COLD" * Yellow Gem- "WHAT LIGHT THROUGH YONDER GEM BREAKETH?" * Green Gem- "ALL THAT GLITTERS IS'T GOLD!" * Orange Gem- "YON GEM COULD SAVETH WILBA TIME" * Beard Hair- "BY WILBA'S BEARD!" * Manure- "'TIS PLOP" * Guano- " * Melty Marbles- " * Fake Kazoo- " * Gord's Knot- " * Gnome- "HAHA! 'TIS TEENY LITTLE GUY!" * Tiny Rocketship- " * Frazzled Wires- " * Ball and Cup- " * Hardened Rubber Bung- " * Mismatched Buttons- " * Second-hand Dentures- " * Lying Robot- " * Dessicated Tentacle- " * Dwarf Star- " Reign of Giants * Webber's Skull- "ALAS, POOR SPIDER" * Bone Shards- "IT DOTH POINTY PARTS" * Old Bell Blueprint- " Shipwrecked * Venom Gland- "CAN'ST BE US'DED FOR WILBA BOO BOOS." * Dubloons- " * Hail- "SPIT ICE! SPOUT, RAIN!" * Message in a Bottle- " * Spoiled Fish- " * Snake Oil- " * Harpoon- " * Trident- " * Peg Leg- "SOMETHING 'TIS AFOOTS!" * Orange Soda- " * Voodoo Doll- " * Ukulele- " * License Plate- " * Ancient Vase- " * Brain Cloud Pill- " * Wine Bottle Candle- " * Broken AAC Device- " * One True Earring- " * Old Boot- " * Sextant- " * Toy Boat- " * Soaked Candle- " * Sea Worther- "WHATFORE IS'T?" * Iron Key- " * Bone Key- " * Golden Key- " * Tarnished Crown- " Hamlet * Silver Necklace- "PAPA GIVETH WILBA THIS FOR THE HAIRY TIMES" * Oinc- "'TIS SHINY THING O' SMALL MONEYS" * Tenpiece Oinc- "'TIS SHINY THING O' BIG MONEYS" * Centapiece Oinc- " * Executive Hammer- "FOR BREAK'DING STREETSES" * Lost Idol- "A FELLOW OF INFINITE JEST" * Lost Totem- "WHENFORE THAT FROM?" * Relic Fragment- "IS SPEAKS LESS THAN IT NOSE-EST" * The Blue Sow- " * The Jeweled Truffle- " * Pherostone- "'TIS A STONE O' SMELLINESS" * Alloy- "IS'T BLOCK O' HARD METALS" * Chitin- "YON BUGGY ARMOR" * Stalking Stick- "'TIS A STICK 'O ZOOMIES" * Deed of home ownership- "'TIS A WORTHY DEED" * Regal Scepter- "WILBA DOST NAUGHT WANTS TO RULE" * Royal Gallery Key- "WHATFORE IT OPEN-ETH?" * Key to the City- "MY KINGDOM FOR A TOWN!" * Queen Malfalfa- "DOST HAST A CERTAIN LIKENESS" * Post Card of the Royal Palace- "IT SING-ETH THE PRAISES O' THE CITY" * Can of Silly String- "HA! IT MAKE WILBA LAUGH'DED" * Noxious Cloud- "'TIS COUGH COUGH CLOUD" Adventure Mode Base Game * Failed- " * Ashes of Divining Rod- " * Ashes of Thing- " * Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- " * Divining Rod- " * Divining Rod (cold)- " * Divining Rod (warm)- " * Divining Rod (warmer)- " * Divining Rod (hot)- " * Divining Rod Holder- " * Divining Rod Holder (ready to unlock)- " * Divining Rod Holder (unlocked)- " * Maxwell's Door- " * Maxwell's Phonograph- "FOOD OF LOVE?" * Maxwell's Light- "HOW LIKE A SPOOKY LIGHT" * Maxwell Statue- "'TIS A MR. MEANY PANTS MADE O' STONE" * Maxwell's Tooth Trap- " * Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- " * Sick Worm Hole- " * Nightmare Lock- "WHEREFORE ART YON KEY?" * Nightmare Throne- " * Male Character on Nightmare Throne- " * Female Character on Nightmare Throne- " * Other Character on Nightmare Throne- " Announcements Base Game * Generic- " * Freedom- " * Freezing- "'TIS TOO COLD" * Battlecry- "LET SLIP THE PIG OF WAR!" * Battlecry (prey)- "WILBA CRY HAVOC!" * Battlecry (Pig)- "SERVE'TH THOU WILBA!!" * Battlecry (Spider)- " * Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- " * Leaving combat- " * Leaving combat (prey)- " * Leaving combat (Pig)- " * Leaving combat (Spider)- " * Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- " * Activated a Bee Mine- " * Dusk- "NOW IS DARK'NING TIME OF NIGHT" * Entering darkness- "IS'T TOO DARK" * Entering light- "LIGHT THROUGH YONDER DARKNESS BREAKS" * Doing things in the dark- " * Failed to do something- "NAY, WILBA CAN'T" * Failed to craft something- " * Failed to give something- " * Trying to sleep during the day- " * Trying to sleep during day in a cave- " * Trying to sleep when too hungry- " * Trying to sleep near monsters- " * Trying to give item to a busy mob- " * Trying to give item to a dead mob- " * Trying to give item to a sleeping mob- " * Not enough fertilizer- "WILBA NEED'ST MORE PLOPS" * Hounds are coming- "DOGS OF WAR IS LET LOOSED!" * Depths Worms are coming- " * Deerclops is coming- " * Inventory full- "WILBA HAST TOO MUCH STUFFS" * Can't rummage (generic)- " * Can't store (generic/full)- " * Can't store (invalid item)- " * Can't cook (generic)- " * Can't cook (too far)- " * Can't shave (generic)- "NAY, WILBA CAN'T." * Can't shave (nothing left)- "DOTH MOCKS WILBA WITH ITS BAREBUMS." * Can't shave (beefalo awake)- "IS TOO MUCH MOVING." * Can't write on sign (generic)- " * Beefalo in combat, unable to mount- " * Beefalo in combat, unable to saddle- " * Unable to build structure (mounted)- " * Eating- " * Eating (stale food)- "WILBA EAT-ETH EVERYTHINGS" * Eating (spoiled food)- " * Eating (painful food)- "OUCHIES! IT HURT-ETHS" * Hungry- "WILBA BELLY 'TIS GRUMBLY" * Triggered trap- " * Torch and Miner Hat out- "YON FWOOSHING HAST GONE OUT!" * Pricked- " * Object broken, fixable- "WILBA DOTH CAN FIX IT!" * Earthquake- " * Werepig warning- ** "O CURS'DED CURSE!" ** "SOMETHING ROTTEN IN WILBA HEAD!" ** "NOW IS WINTER OF WILBA'S CURSE!" * Transforming into Werepig- "'TIS THE CURSE O' THE HAIRY PIG!" Reign of Giants * Lightning miss- " * Overheating- "WILBA AM TOO MUCH I' THE SUN" * Tree Shelter- "'TIS DRY UNDER HERES" * Wetness (low)- "WHYFORE WILBA GETTING WET?" * Wetness (medium)- "WILBA AM TOO MUCH IN THE WET" * Wetness (high)- "WILBA NAUGHT LIKETH WATER!" * Wetness (highest)- "WILBA IS'T GETTING SOAK'D!" * Dropping tool while wet- " * Smoldering Item- " * Burnt- " * Giant arrival- "EVIL-EYED BEASTIES 'TIS A FOOTS!" * Trying to sleep on fire- " Shipwrecked * Volcano eruption warning- " * Volcano eruption- " * Sea Hounds are coming- " * Crocodogs are coming- "DOGS OF WAR IS LET LOOSED!" * Sealnado is coming- " * Map border approaching- " * Entering map border- " * Exiting map border- " * Riding wave- "WHOOP! WHOOP! HIE!" * Boat losing durability- " * Boat leak- " * Boat sinking- " * Trawl Net full- " * Crabbit escape- " * Wrong world- " Hamlet * Can't buy item (generic)- " * Can't buy item (not enough money)- " * Cannot enter building (locked)- " * Cannot read Deed of home ownership (wrong area)- " * Coughing- "HACK! COUGH! KECK! SNORT!" * Digging in Dung Pile- ** " ** " ** " * Fog coming- "THE AIR 'TIS FULL OF HEAT" * Hay Fever starting- "SN--ORT. WILBA IS'T STUFFY" * Hay Fever ending- "SNIFFS. WILBA NOSE IS'T NAUGHT STUFFY NO MORES!" * Hitting Pugalisk in armored section- ** "WILBA CAN'ST SMASH HENCE!" ** "CAN'ST NAUGHT SMASHY SMASH THERE" ** "WHYFORE NAUGHT IT SMASHIES?!" * Putting on Living Artifact- "SOMETHING WILBA THIS WAY COMES!" * Sneezing- "SNORT NEEZE A-CHOOEY!" * Vampire Bats are coming- "FIE! FIE! BATS FLY!" Exclusive to PS4 * Accomplishment- " * Accomplishment completed- " Unimplemented * Maxwell's Head- "HATH NAUGHT A BODY" * Deadly Feast- " * Skull Chest- "'TIS SCARY TREASURE" * Golden Pitchfork- " * Boat- " * Home- " * Sunk Boat- "BOAT 'TIS BROK'DEN" * Tree Clump- "WHYFORE ART THIS HERE?" * Pig Tent- " * Lava Pit- " * Lava Pit (normal)- " * Lava Pit (low)- " * Lava Pit (out)- " * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap- "'TIS ALL A-BUZZ" * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap (went off)- " * Poison Frog- " * Portable Crock Pot (held)- " * Peacock- " * Mr. Skittish- " * Swimming Horror- " * Wardrobe (unable to change, generic)- " * Wardrobe (unable to change, on fire)- " * COFFEEBOT- " * WOODLEGSSAIL- " * BIGFISHINGROD- "TIS A ROD FOR BIG FISHIES" * Beach Turf- " * Tornado- " * SNAKE_FIRE- " * PIKE_SKULL- " * Baby Water Beefalo (normal and sleeping)- "HAIRY BABY UNPIG" * Chicken- "HATH BEEN PLUCK'DED" * Chicken (sleeping)- " * Chicken (dead)- " * Peep Hen- "THOU ARE LOVELY" * Peep Hen (sleeping)- "IT GO'ST NIGHT-NIGHT!" * Peep Hen (dead)- "DIE ALL, DIE MERRILY" * Snapdragon- "A VEGETABLE O' MEANESS" * Snapdragon (sleeping)- " * Snapdragon (dead)- " * Zeb- "'TIS HORSEY O' A DIFFERENT COLOR" * Zeb (sleeping)- " * Zeb (dead)- " Removed Trivia Shakespeare References * The following quotes from Wilba reference the play All's Well That Ends Well: Stone Wall ("WALL'S WELL THAT ENDS WELL") * The following quotes from Wilma reference the line "The fool doth think he is wise, but the wise man knows himself to be a fool." from As You Like It: Pangolden ("NOSE HIMSELF TO BE A FOOL") * The following quotes from Wilba reference the line "To be, or not to be" from Hamlet: Tea Tree Sapling ("TO EAT OR NOT TO EAT"), held Bee ("TWO BEES? NOPE, NOT TWO BEES"), held Killer Bee ("TO KILL BEE OR NOT TO KILL BEE?"), Fried Tuber ("TUBER, OR FWOOSH'D TUBER?"), Eye of the Tiger Shark and Bacon and Eggs ("TO EAT OR NOT TO EAT?") * The following quotes from Wilba reference the line "O, what a rogue and peasant slave am I!" from Hamlet: Charlie attacking announcement ("WHAT ROGUE AND PEASANT SLAVE AM YOU!"), Peagawk ("WHAT A ROGUE AND PEASANT SLAVE AM EYE-BIRD!") * The following quotes from Wilba reference the line "An undiscovered country whose bourne no travelers return - puzzles the will" from Hamlet: Tumbleweed ("THE UNDISCOVER'D RUNT TREE"), Magic Flower ("'TIS A FLOWER O' THE UNDISCOVER'D COUNTRY") * The following quotes from Wilba reference the line "Alas, poor Yorick!" from Hamlet: Iron Hulk head ("ALAS, POOR ROBOT"), Abigail ("ALAS, POOR GHOST!") * The following quotes from Wilba reference the line "I knew him, Horatio, a fellow of infinite jest, of most excellent fancy." from Hamlet: Lost Idol ("A FELLOW OF INFINITE JEST"), Piko ("FELLOWS OF INFINITE JEST") and Orange Piko ("OF MOST EXCELLENT FANCY TAILS") * The following quotes from Wilba reference the line "As fat as butter." from Henry IV, Part 1: Hippopotamoose ("THOU ART AS FAT AS BUTTER!") * The following quotes from Wilba reference the line "Cry 'Havoc!', and let slip the dogs of war" from Julius Caesar: Prey battlecry ("WILBA CRY HAVOC!") and battlecry ("LET SLIP THE PIG OF WAR!") announcements, Hound wave announcement ("DOGS OF WAR IS LET LOOSED!") * The following quotes from Wilba reference the line "Something wicked this way comes." from MacBeth: Pog ("SOMETHING CUTIES THIS WAY COMES"), NPC Maxwell ("MR. WICKED THIS WAY COMES") * The following quotes from Wilba reference the line "Come out, damned spot!" from MacBeth: A Smashing Pot ("OUT DAMNED POT!") * The following quotes from Wilba reference the line "Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player that struts and frets his hour upon the stage and then is heard no more." from MacBeth: Ancient Herald ("DOST FRETTING HIS HOUR 'PON THE STAGE") * The following quotes from Wilba reference the line "All that glitters is not gold" from The Merchant of Venice: Nitre ("ALL THAT GLITTERS 'TIS GOLD!"), Gnat Mound ("ALL THAT BUZZES IS GNAT HOME"), Sparkling Pool and Red and Purple Gem ("ALL THAT GLITTERS 'TIS GOLD"), Blue Gem ("ALL THAT GLITTERS 'TIS COLD") * The following quotes from Wilba reference the line "Hath not a Jew eyes? Hath not a Jew hands, organs, dimensions, senses, affections, passions" from The Merchant of Venice: Iron Hulk hand ("HATH NAUGHT A ROBOT HANDS?") * The following quotes from Wilba reference the line "Lord, what fools these mortals be!" from A Midsummer Night's Dream: Bee ("WHATFORE FOOLS THESE MORTAL BEES!") * The following quotes from Wilba reference the line "For I am sick when I do look on thee." from A Midsummer Night's Dream: Dung Pile ("WILBA AM SICK WHEN SHE LOOK ON THEE") * The following quotes from Wilba reference the line "making the beast with two backs" from Othello: Pugalisk ("BEAST WITH ONE BACK") * The following quotes from Wilba reference the line "Wherefore art thou Romeo?" from Romeo and Juliet: Swashy Hat ("WHEREFORE-ART-ME-HAT."), Maxameleon ("WHEREFORE ART YOU GO?"), initial Charlie announcement ("WHATFORE ART THAT?!") * The following quotes from Wilba reference the line "What light through yonder window breaks?" from Romeo and Juliet: Entering light announcement ("LIGHT THOUGH YONDER DARKNESS BREAKS") * The following quotes from Wilba reference the line "A rose by any other name would smell as sweet" from Romeo and Juliet: Flower ("ROSE BY OTHER NAME NAUGHT SMELL AS SWEET") * The following quotes from Wilba reference the line "If music be the food of love, play on." from Twelfth Night: Meat ("MEAT BE THE FOOD OF LOVE!") * The following quotes from Wilba reference the line "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" from Sonnet 18: Rainforest Tree ("SHALL I COMPARE THEE TO ANOTHER TREE?"), Lotus Plant ("SHALL WILBA COMPARE IT TO SUMMER DAY?") * The following quotes from Wilba reference the line "The words expressly are 'a pound of flesh.'" from The Merchant of Venice: Honey Ham ("TIS A POUND O' FLESH") and Ring Thing ("A POUND O' RING") Other * Her quote for the Razor ("FOR HAIR ON'ST CHINNY CHIN CHIN.") is a reference to the line "No, no, by the hair on my chiny chin chin." from The Three Little Pigs. Category:Character Quotes